Hiro and GoGo Fluffs
by Justin Bonesteel
Summary: A series of one-shots between Hiro Hamada and GoGo Tomago. I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everybody! Did you all think I left the fandom? No way! I've been doing work and all sorts of other stuff and now I have another story for you all! It's time for "Hiro and GoGo Fluffs"! This will consist in a series of one shot stories between Hiro Hamada and GoGo Tomago from "Big Hero 6" whether it's funny, heartwarming, tear-jerking and serious. However, most of them will be romantic! Okay, let's begin the "Hiro and GoGo Fluffs"! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Big Hero 6" or the characters. Disney owns it.**

It was a normal day in San Fransokyo and it had been an hour since the Big Hero 6 superhero team defeated Robert Callaghan and brought him to justice. They are in Hiro's room above the Lucky Cat Cafe and are still mourning the loss of Baymax whom Hiro had lost while they were rescuing Callaghan's daughter.

"We're sorry about Baymax, Hiro." Honey said as she consoled her friend.

"Well, at least he didn't sacrifice himself for nothing like Tadashi did." Hiro answered.

The sudden mention of his deceased brother made Hiro even more upset as tears streamed from his eyes and down his face. He continued to cry as he throws his arms around Honey and GoGo.

The two girls wrapped their arms around him with Fred and Wasabi joining the embrace. Hiro hugged his friends as tight as he could, his tears making their clothes damp.

He eventually fell asleep in their comforting arms.

A while later, Hiro began wake up. A smile slowly formed on his face as he found himself still in Honey and GoGo's arms. He is enjoying getting all the love he is getting from his friends. He looks up to see Honey and GoGo smiling warmly at him, which he reciprocated.

When they finally let go, Hiro asked GoGo, "May I have a word with you privately?"

"Sure." GoGo replied and said to the others. "Can you guys clear the room? Hiro wants to speak with me alone."

The others leave the room and Hiro and GoGo sat on Hiro's bed.

"GoGo, ever since he gave me that hug when I apologized for corrupting Baymax, I've developed a crush on you and I really love you." Hiro confessed.

"I love you too, Hiro." GoGo said with a smile. With that said, she pats her lap with her hand,motioning for Hiro to sit on her lap. Hiro was confused by what GoGo is going to do, but sat on her lap anyway.

Then GoGo wraps her arms around him and gives him the longest and sweetest kiss on the cheek that Hiro ever felt. As she did, Hiro's smile grew wider by the second while he blushes.

After GoGo pulls away, she looks to see Hiro having a love struck smile and his face tomato red.

After a minute or two of admiring Hiro's love struck expression, she asked him, "So are you ready to join us on campus tomorrow?"

Hiro responds with a nod.

The very next day after greeting Hiro at the cafe, the team got into Wasabi's car and they drove all the way to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. When they made it there, as they walked towards the campus, GoGo playfully shoved Hiro, which he reciprocates.

* * *

 **So, there you have it, guys! This was the first chapter of the "Hiro and GoGo Fluffs" and I hope that you enjoyed it! I thought this would be a good start for this story by Hiro being comforted by GoGo and the rest of his friends over the loss of Baymax. Please review, follow and favorite this story because I would like for it to be successful! I will be writing another HiroGo one-shot in the next chapter, so stay tuned!**


	2. Flowers

**Hey, guys, it's me again. I just wanted to announce that I have another chapter for you all. This is going to be a good one and in fact, I think that you are all going to enjoy it! Here is the second chapter!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Big Hero 6" or the characters. Disney owns it.**

Hiro is at the flower shop and is looking at the beautiful and colorful flowers. There were a bunch of flowers to choose from roses to daisies, sunflowers, cosmos, tulips, petunias and even daffodils. Hiro has liked GoGo ever since they formed the Big Hero 6 superhero team.

"There has to be some pretty flowers that GoGo would like." Hiro thought.

He kept looking around until he spotted some pink tulips and plucked five of them out.

"GoGo would like these tulips, but she'll like more than just these." the boy said as he looked at them.

He continued to walk around the store and she picked out a few yellow daffodils, white roses, red petunias and blue cosmos.

"That should do it." Hiro said once he finished picking out the flowers.

His hands were now completely full with a bouquet of flowers as he walked over to the front counter and placed them down gently.

"Finished already?" the male clerk asked kindly.

"Yes, sir." Hiro responded.

"Do you want your flowers wrapped?" the clerk asked.

"Uh, yes." Hiro replied. "It's a gift for my girlfriend, GoGo."

"How nice." the clerk said. "And do you want a card to go with it?"

"Yes."

The clerk gave Hiro a small, white card and he wrote a message down before handing it back to him. Then the clerk took the flowers and placed them in wrapping paper. He folded under the bottom, wrapped up both sides and over. Then he took a short length of red ribbon and wrapped it around the bouquet before pinning the first piece of ribbon into it. He folded the other edge of the ribbon and pinned it into the bouquet. Lastly, he placed the card into the flowers.

"All done." the clerk announced. "How does it look?"

Hiro looked at the now finished flowers and smiled.

"I think she'll like it." Hiro said happily. "Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome. That'll be $24.33." The clerk stated.

Hiro took $25 that Aunt Cass gave him out of his pocket and he got 67 cents back in exchange. Then he picked up the bouquet and went straight out the door.

"Have a nice day." the clerk called cheerfully.

"You as well." Hiro called back.

The boy left the flower shop and headed back to the Lucky Cat Cafe. He carried the paper-wrapped bouquet as he walked through the door of the cafe.

"Hi, sweetie!" Aunt Cass greeted him.

"Hey, Aunt Cass!" Hiro greeted in return.

"That sure is one beautiful set of flowers! I'll bet one of your friends would like it."

"Of course. I'm going to surprise GoGo with it when I see her tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning, Hiro got up and ready to go to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. He carefully put the bouquet of flowers in his backpack and went downstairs to the cafe where his friends were waiting for him.

"Hi, Hiro!" Honey greeted.

"Morning, guys." Hiro greeted them.

They got up from their chairs at the table they were sitting at and got into Wasabi's car and drove to the school.

When they got there, Hiro asked GoGo, "Hey, um, GoGo?"

"Yes?" GoGo asked.

"When you have a minute, I have a surprise for you."

"I got time right now."

With that said, Hiro carefully took the flower bouquet out of his backpack and hands it to GoGo, who gasps in suprise, covers her mouth and beams. She gently takes the bouquet and closed her eyes as she sniffed them.

"And it comes with a card." Hiro said as he gave her the card which read, "Be my love for life".

"You like it?" Hiro asked, hoping she'll say yes.

"I don't like it." Hiro gasped in shock and disbelief for a moment until GoGo smirked at him. "I _love_ it!"

The two lovebirds shared a heartfelt laugh together.

"You almost had me there!" Hiro said.

"Thank you so much, Hiro!" GoGo said happily as she hugged Hiro tightly which he returned. Before he knew it, Hiro felt GoGo's warm lips pressing against his. The kiss felt surprisingly nice and he returned it softly. He gently rubbed GoGo's back as she wrapped him in their embrace. They pull away and stared into each other's eyes while blushing.

Hiro nervously chuckled as he continued to blush.

"This is one of these moments we'll never forget, right?" GoGo asked with a grin.

"Right." Hiro answered.

* * *

 **Awwwww! Don't you all just love dreamy, romantic moments? I'll bet Cupid is in the house! Anyway, I hope that you all loved this chapter and please review! I'm trying my hardest to be creative and impress you all! I will be writing another HiroGo one-shot in the next chapter, so whatever you do, don't go anywhere!**


	3. A Trip to the Circus

**What's up, everybody! I'm back with another HiroGo one-shot! That's right, this is the third chapter of the "Hiro and GoGo Fluffs"! First of all, in the previous one-shot, Hiro and GoGo were definitely in character. Some of these chapters will have GoGo out of character. She's usually sassy, blunt, sarcastic and occasionally hot-tempered, but she still has her soft side such as shown in the movie. Okay, here's another HiroGo one-shot and I hope that you all enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own "Big Hero 6" and the cute couple. Disney owns it.**

It was a very busy day at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology and everyone there has been working hard. Right now, Hiro and his friends are eating lunch in the campus's cafeteria.

As they ate, GoGo announced, "Everyone, I have ordered tickets to a circus show that starts at 3:00 for all of us."

"Sweet!" Honey exclaimed with glee.

"This is going to be great!" Wasabi said.

"My favorite parts of the circus are the lions and tigers." Fred commented.

"I've never been to a circus before, but I'm willing to see this one." Hiro said and then turned to GoGo. "This'll be our first date."

"Yeah, I bet it will." she replied.

* * *

At about 2:00, the team, including Baymax, got into Wasabi's car and headed to the circus. It took about 15 minutes to get there.

When they got there, there were a lot of cars in the parking lot. Seems like a lot of people were coming to see the show. But Wasabi found a spot for him to park the car.

"Here we are." Wasabi conducted. They exit the car and walk towards the circus grounds through the crowd of people.

When they came across a stand selling cotton candy, Honey exclaimed, "Ooh, cotton candy! I want some!"

She pays for the candy and eats it up. "Mmm-mmm!" she said. "That was delicious!"

They continued exploring the circus. Along the way, they came across a salesman standing with a dancing monkey.

"Step right up, folks!" the salesman announced to the people. "See the dancing monkey!" The team, along with other people, came to watch the monkey dance as it does random dance moves.

When it finished, several people, including Fred, dropped money into the salesman's bucket that is used to collect money.

"Do any of you want some refreshments while we watch the show?" Hiro asked his friends.

"I'll have soda." Fred said.

"Me too." Wasabi added. "I'll also have a couple hot dogs."

"I want a medium popcorn bag." Honey agreed.

"I'm having a large popcorn bag and I'll share it with you, Hiro." GoGo said.

"Cool." Hiro complimented. The team walked up to the food cart and waited in line to buy their refreshments. While they were, Honey gave Hiro some money to purchase.

When it was their turn, Hiro said to the food seller, "Good afternoon, sir. We're together. We want two sodas, two hot dogs, a medium and large popcorn bag."

"That'll be $21.17." the seller said. Hiro gave the seller the money he was given by Fred.

The seller gave them their food and drinks and said, "You guys enjoy."

The team thanked him and headed for the circus tent where the show is about to take place.

They pay their tickets and take their seats on bleachers. Hiro is sitting beside GoGo. Honey is sitting next to him, with Fred sitting beside her and Wasabi sitting between Fred and Baymax.

Hiro looked at the time on his phone: 2:55. The shows starts in five minutes. Music is playing to keep the audience occupied until the show starts.

To mark the beginning of the show, the ringmaster walked into the center of the ring and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages, to begin our show, please welcome the best group of clowns we have! And they will be doing their funny stunts!"

A big group of clowns drove in a clown car that surprisingly had enough room for all of them and they performed their own funny stunts like throwing cream pies and cakes at one another. They even squirted at each other with squirting flowers, seltzer bottles and fire hoses. One of them ate a whole cake in one bite. Then he lets out a loud and long burp, which made the crowd laugh, with Hiro and his friends laughing the hardest. They laughed so hard that they almost fell out of their seats.

"I can't stop laughing!" Honey yelled through her laughter.

Shortly after, acrobats performed their stunts while riding on horses, zebras and camels. Some even swung on the trapeze. There was even a tightrope walker.

As the show proceeded, Hiro and GoGo ate their popcorn out of the bag they were sharing. At one point, their hands touched when they reached for their popcorn at the same time. They noticed and pulled away while laughing nervously and blushing.

"Sorry." GoGo said meekly.

"GoGo, since this is our date, do you want to... to, uh... you know?" Hiro asked her.

GoGo knew what he was talking about, so before he could finish, she replied, "Sure."

The two scooted beside and put their arms around each other with GoGo putting her arm around Hiro's shoulder and him putting his around her waist as they exchanged loving smiles. Their other hands hold their popcorn bag. They even put the popcorn in each other's mouths.

The next part of the show featured animals like lions and tigers jumping through flaming hoops, bears riding unicycles, dogs wearing costumes and doing many tricks, and even elephants holding one another's tail and standing behind each other. They also had seals balancing balls on their noses. Even a chimpanzee was shown playing a saxophone.

For the conclusion of the show, all the clowns, acrobats, animals and other performers performed together while the song "Firework" by Katy Perry played in the background.

* * *

When the show finally ended, the audience applauded and cheered.

"Thank you! Thank you all for enjoying the show!" the ringmaster congratulated the crowd.

When they exit the tent, the team explored more of the circus.

Fred spotted an elephant ride where people get to ride elephants. "Hey, look! There's the elephant ride!" he said. "Anyone want to ride one?"

"I've always wanted to ride an elephant." Hiro spoke up.

"Well go ahead then."

The man at the elephant riding station helped Hiro onto the elephant and he rode for a little while. He enjoyed riding it.

Afterward, the team went to get balloons in different shapes. Hiro got a balloon in the shape of a giraffe and Fred got one in the shape of an octopus.

Honey went to get her face painted. She had the face of a rabbit painted on her face.

* * *

Later on, the team returned to the car and drove home. They had a very joyous day at the circus.

"Thank you for taking us to the circus, GoGo." Hiro thanked GoGo. "I really enjoyed it."

"You're very welcome, Hiro." GoGo replied. "And that was our very first date. Well, with the others." Hiro giggled at her joke and the two lovers shared a tender and loving kiss.

When they pulled away, Baymax spoke up, "I have happened to record the entire show." He shows the recording of the circus show displayed on the screen shown on his stomach.

When the replay of the clown belching after eating the cake appeared, the team laughed hardly as they continued to head home.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it, guys! Wasn't it nice of GoGo to take her friends to the circus? I hope that you enjoyed reading it and please review! If you keep this up, I'll be writing more HiroGo one-shots to impress you all! Oh, just so you know, there will be another one-shot coming soon sometime in the future. Once again, thanks for reading this chapter and see you in the next one-shot!**

 **Thank you and adios!**


	4. Dinner Date

**Disclaimer: I strictly don't; I repeat; do NOT own "Big Hero 6" and the characters. They belong to Disney.**

Hiro is going about his morning routine: waking up, eating breakfast, getting a shower and meeting his friends who greet him and go with them to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.

When they got there, they all got started working on their projects.

When they were on break, Hiro asked GoGo, "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

GoGo's heart soared. Her one and only boyfriend is inviting her to his aunt's cafe for dinner! "Why I'd love that, Hiro." she replied as calmly as she could, and without shouting.

"Excellent." He answered happily. "It'll be our first date with just the two of us."

"Just the two of us. Can we have our date at my house?"

"Sure thing. "

"Cool. We'll go at, say 6:00?"

"I can go with that."

"Super." she said with pure happiness. "So, after we're done with our business here, we'll head up there."

"Alright. See ya then." And with that, break time ended and everyone went back to their labs. Honey is overreacting about how proud she is that Hiro's going on a date with a girl for the very first time.

"Well, guys," Fred spoke up. "Looks like Hiro got himself a date tonight."

"I know, right!" Honey exclaimed gleefully.

Entering his own lab, Hiro sighs happily and starts to get as much of his project done before he heads to GoGo's home for his date with her tonight.

* * *

Later that evening, at 6:00, Hiro grabbed his backpack and exited his lab. It just so happens that as he was doing so, GoGo was just finishing up her testing of her new speeding wheels and is walking in the center of the room.

"GoGo, darling," Hiro called over to her as they approached. "Ready to go?"

"Yep." she replied happily. "Are you ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." And the two headed out for their special night together.

"You two have a good night." Wasabi called after them.

Hiro and GoGo walked out of the campus and towards the parking lot. Once they reached it, GoGo asked, "Have you ever ridden a motorcycle before?"

Hiro's eyes widened as he saw a yellow and black Japanese motorcycle parked there. "Uh, no." he replied.

"Then this is your first time." GoGo said.

"So, how did working on your project go today?" Hiro asked her.

"Terrific." She smiled. "Tested a bunch of new wheels to try out for a new speedy bike."

She fishes a set of keys out of her jacket pocket and starts the engine. The motorcycle revs loudly as the engine started.

GoGo puts on her helmet before handing Hiro a yellow helmet. He slides it on and it sits snuggly on his head, then sits comfortably on the back of the bike seat behind GoGo.

He wraps his arms around GoGo's midsection as she kicked up the bike's kickstand, revved the engine and lifted her feet up as the bike started rolling down the street.

They continued trek on through the streets of San Fransokyo as the motorcycle picked up speed. The ride lasted about 13-15 minutes. They passed by many buildings of different sizes and colors.

At last, as they approached their destination, the sun was starting to decent into the horizon. The sky turned into a mix of orange and white. The clouds were a pretty shade of orange and purple. The horizon in the east started to encroach the sky in a dark bluish-purple shade. The city's lights started turning on, lighting up the city like it does every night.

"Well, we're here." GoGo finally announced as he pulled the motorcycle to the side of the road and turned off the engine. She pulled off her helmet and Hiro did the same.

He looked out in front at GoGo's home. It was a two-story house.

"This is a real nice place to live, GoGo." Hiro said complimentary. "Very quaint."

"Thanks." GoGo replied cheerfully. "My parents are gone for the week on a business trip, so they had me look after the house while they're gone. Plus, gives me a week for solitude."

Hiro got out of his seat and offered his hand, but she put her hand out, indicating that she didn't need help and got off the bike with ease.

A few seconds later, the two were at the top of GoGo's porch. She opens the door and turns the lights on. "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. I'll get dinner going."

While GoGo went into the kitchen to start cooking dinner, Hiro began exploring the house because he had never been in this one before.

He went into the living room. There was a large rug across the floor. A couch is against the wall. Sitting next to it is a small table with a lamp on it. There was a television sitting in front of the couch. There was a rocking chair sitting near a corner, an empty coffee table in the center and a large fireplace on the front wall.

Hiro also saw a clock on the wall that said 6:20. On the right was a picture frame of GoGo and her parents.

He saw another door in the hallway that lead to the bathroom. He had to go, so he closed the door, used the bathroom, flushed the toilet and left to explore more of the house.

He went into another room that was large and saw a desk and a bed a few feet away from it. This must be the office where GoGo's parents work and sleep.

He went into the laundry room where there were two washing machines.

Then he saw a staircase that leads to the second story of the house which just so happens to be GoGo's bedroom.

Afterward, Hiro came into the kitchen and dining room where there is a stove, cupboards, a refrigerator, a coffee maker and a microwave oven.

"Perfect timing, Hiro!" GoGo exclaimed. "I'm just about done cooking!"

In the middle of the kitchen is a table with two seats across from each other, two plates with forks at their sides . There was also what looked like a pitcher of orange drink, two glasses and a single candle that GoGo had lit.

"You can go have a seat." GoGo said. "I'll be there in a sec."

Hiro walked toward the table. He noted the counter and some cupboards in the kitchen, and some pots and pans hanging from a rack.

He also noted that there were two windows in the whole room. One on the left wall and one on the back wall.

He poured the orange drink into the glass at the place closest to him, and the other one, not spilling a single drop.

"I hope you like spaghetti because I make the best there is in San Fransokyo!" GoGo said as she walked towards the table with a pot in her hand.

"I like spaghetti." Hiro answered as GoGo carried the pot to the table and set it down at the left side between them.

She uses a big plastic spoon to put the spaghetti on her plate while Hiro held out his plate so she could put the food on his. Soon their plates are full of spaghetti.

Hiro waited for her to get the food ready before he started eating since it was the polite thing to do.

"Order up!" GoGo announced as she sat down in her chair, signaling that it's time to start eating.

Hiro picked up his fork and took some of his spaghetti. He lifted the fork to his mouth and bit down on it. As he chewed on it, his mouth was filled with a delicious taste.

After swallowing it, he exclaimed, "This is really good!"

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." GoGo looked up from her food at him and smiled. "My mom taught me how to make it."

"Well, your mother certainly taught you well." Hiro smiled as he took another bite of the spaghetti.

"She certainly did." GoGo's cheerful mood seemed to die down a little.

After that, the two sat in silence for another minute, though not an awkward silence, just enjoying the evening, enjoying the delicious meal.

"Thanks for asking for this date tonight." GoGo finally spoke up. "This is the first time with just the two of us."

"You're very welcome, milady." he replied simply.

Hiro decided to raise his glass of orange drink. He couldn't think of anything to toast to, so he simply said, "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" GoGo raised her own glass and clinked it against his, and then they both took a sip. It was a really tasty orange drink.

Then Hiro took another bite of his spaghetti. Meanwhile, he didn't notice that GoGo was actually staring at him. He looked pretty cool in the candlelight.

She thought back on when she and Hiro met. Back then at first, he was shy around her. But after spending time with him and helping their teammates battle villains, they became close friends.

She then noticed that Hiro had finished his last bit of spaghetti. So she started finishing her own spaghetti.

"GoGo, may I talk to you about something?" Hiro spoke up.

"Sure. What is it?"

"When we first met, I was shy and had a hard time making friends and was not social. During that time, Tadashi was my only friend."

"I could tell you were shy when we met." GoGo replied. "But while you transformed me and the others into superheroes and trained us, we become close."

"Right. And we and the others formed true close friendships as we battled different villains."

Hiro and GoGo sat in their chairs wordlessly for another minute. They were both so full.

"Wow, you're a really good cook." Hiro commented.

"Think you have room for dessert?" GoGo rose from her chair.

"Sure. What do you have?"

She walks over to the refrigerator and takes out a chocolate cake with vanilla frosting and said, "The leftover cake from last week when we celebrated Honey's birthday."

She cuts up the cake and gives the pieces to Hiro and herself. When they finished, Hiro asked, "Mind if I stay tonight?"

"Not at all." She smiled.

"Thank you."

To pass away the time, the two went into the living room and watched romantic movies on the television. As they did, Hiro and GoGo were snuggled up together.

By the time the movies ended, it was 11:15 and the two were getting ready for bed. They headed upstairs to GoGo's room. When they reached the door, Hiro said, "Ladies first."

With that, GoGo entered the room first with Hiro following. They take off their shoes and jackets and climbed into bed. After that, they wrap their arms around each other and exchange loving smiles.

"GoGo," Hiro managed to whisper. "Did you happen to know that you're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on, even though you're rough mostly?"

GoGo chuckled and said, "Yeah." Then they share a passionate goodnight kiss on the lips and drifted off to sleep in each other's embraces.

* * *

 **Yes! There you go, guys! Another HiroGo one-shot for you all and I hope you enjoyed it! I would like to say that I did my very best I could since I'm trying my hardest to be creative and impress you all. I can seriously bring my O.T.P., HiroGo into the fandom until the day I die. So please review this chapter! I hope to get a lot of reviews so this story can become a success! Do you know how hard I'm trying? Well, in that case, I'll be writing the next one-shot in August!**

 **Thank you and reviews are more than welcome, but complaints and insults are banished!**


	5. School Dance

**Disclaimer: Do I own "Big Hero 6"? No, I do not. Disney owns it.**

It has been a few months since Hiro and his teammates defeated Professor Callaghan and brought him to justice. Hiro joined his friends at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, he built Baymax a new body after discovering the healthcare chip and the team has been protecting the city from villains ever since. That day, while riding in Wasabi's car, they spotted a flyer taped to a lamp post. It is advertising a dance which will be held at a local middle school on Friday.

"Look at this, guys!" Fred called to his friends. "Toji Middle School is having the annual Fall Dance on Friday at 6:00 pm!"

As the team looks at the flyer, Hiro focuses directly on the dance. He never went to a dance before. Surely, when he was in high school, he was too shy to date some girls. Some girls Hiro only liked as friends, or he just didn't muster the courage to get a girlfriend yet. But now that his one and only love interest, GoGo Tomago, is here, this is his chance to ask her out.

Hiro gulps and looks over at GoGo, who's chewing on pink bubblegum. "G-G-GoGo." he stuttered.

"Yes?" she said as she looks at her boyfriend.

He sighs nervously as he runs a hand through his messy hair and his ears almost get hot. "Would you like to come to the dance with me on Friday?" he asked. GoGo giggles softly. "I'll love to go out with you at the dance."

At the same time, Fred also asked Honey if she wants to go with him and she accepted. They get back in the car and continue driving onward.

"So, I'll ask Aunt Cass if she help me buy a tuxedo." Hiro said to GoGo. "And if she can't, I'll ask Honey."

"That'll do." she replied.

That evening, Hiro got home.

"Hi, sweetie!" Aunt Cass greeted her nephew.

"Hi." Hiro greeted her in return. "Hey, uh, there's going to be a dance at Toji Middle School on Friday, and I asked GoGo if she wants to go with me there and she said yes. So if you can sometime this week, can you help me buy a tuxedo?"

"I would, Hiro," Aunt Cass explained. "But I have to stay and run the cafe to feed the customers. Maybe you can have one of your friends help you buy the tuxedo."

Hiro understood what his aunt was talking about, so he said, "Okay."

* * *

The next day, while Hiro is eating breakfast with his friends, he asked them, "Can any of you help me buy a tuxedo for the dance on Friday?"

"I'll go with you, Hiro." Honey said.

That afternoon, Hiro rode with Honey on her bicycle to the store. When they got there, they went through the clothing department searching for a tuxedo that will fit him.

When they found one that they think will fit him, Hiro tries it on and it fits perfectly! They purchase the tuxedo and leave.

When they got back on Honey's bike, she asks Hiro, "Now that we got your tuxedo, are you excited to go to the dance on Friday?"

"I am excited!" Hiro replied.

* * *

Days later, Friday finally came! Hiro got himself a shower, ate dinner and threw on his tuxedo for the dance. Aunt Cass was overreacting about how proud she is that her nephew is going to a school dance for the very first time - and with a girl!

While Hiro finishes putting his dance clothes on, his cat, Mochi, sat on the floor by his bed, watching him.

"Well, Mochi, how do I look?" Hiro asked Mochi as she showed off his looks. He wore a white long-sleeved collared shirt, a necktie, a black jacket, black dress pants and black shoes. Mochi just sits where he is and stares at Hiro.

"Yeah, I know. You can't talk. I still do look nice. Well, I'm off." He heads downstairs.

Once he gets into the living room, Aunt Cass squeals with delight. "Oh, my god! You look so handsome!"

He blushes a little at his aunt's statement. "Aunt Cass, you're embarrassing me."

"Oh, but I can't help but admire how good-looking you are." she claims, kissing his cheek. "Good luck, sweetie."

He steps outside where his friends are waiting for them in Wasabi's car. He gets inside the car and sat beside GoGo.

The others are wearing nice sets of clothes for the dance. GoGo wore a dark blue dress, black shoes, and she had a tiny bit of barely noticeable make-up on. Honey is wearing a black dress, high heels, a nice necklace and pink lipstick. Fred is wearing an outfit similar to Hiro's except that Fred is wearing a bow tie.

"Wow, GoGo!" Hiro complimented her. "You look beautiful."

"Why, thank you, Hiro!" she responded.

Once Honey saw Hiro's outfit, she bursts into delighted squeals. "Oh, my gosh, Hiro! You're so handsome I could kiss you!"

"Leave that to me and GoGo."

They arrived at the school at about 6:00. As they walk to the gym in the schoolyard next to the school building, GoGo held Hiro's arm while Honey held Fred's.

After they enter the gym, they walk further towards the dance floor. Wasabi sat at a table.

Just then, music played, the lights dimmed, and a slow song started playing.

"Those of you who want to share a slow dance, now's the time." the school principal says through a microphone.

Hiro gulps nervously and reaches his hand out towards GoGo's. "Do you want to dance?"

She smiles and takes his hand. "I'd love to!"

Fred asked the same question to Honey and she accepted as well.

The four make it in the middle of the whole dancing, and GoGo and Honey put their hands on Hiro and Fred's shoulders while Hiro and Fred places their hands on GoGo and Honey's waists. Not too long, there were slow dancing slowly. Wasabi watches from the table and gives the two boys a thumbs-up. GoGo and Honey smile at Hiro and Fred the whole time they danced, and Hiro and Fred return the smiles.

After a few more wordless minutes, GoGo breaks the lovely silence. "So,this is fun."

"Yeah, fun." Hiro claims with a nod. As they danced, their romantic relationship and closeness grew stronger.

Once the slow dance was over, Fred complimented Honey, "You dance lovely."

Honey's face lit up with a smile and she thanks him. For sure, this night is going to be a success.

Hours later, as the team drives home, Hiro and GoGo exchange smiles. Fred and Honey did the same.

"I had a great time, Hiro, and thank you for that wonderful slow dance." GoGo thanked Hiro. "You know, you're such a great dancer."

"Aw, thanks a lot, GoGo. I'm glad you had a wonderful time!" Hiro answered with a blush. During the ride home, the two held each other close and kissed each other's lips. The sight caused Honey to squeal with anticipation. Without warning, she grabs Fred and kisses him on the cheek, making him blush.

"Woohoo! Spread the love, guys!" Wasabi cheered happily. "Hooray for romance!"

* * *

 **So there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed this wonderful HiroGo one-shot! I know there was some Honey/Fred in the story, but it mostly focused on GoGo/Hiro. I really liked it when there are heartwarming moments between OTP and I thought it'd be really sweet if I wrote one out for all of you. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this and please review! I want this story to be a success! I'll be writing the next one-shot soon, so whatever you do, don't go anywhere!**


	6. Weight Gain

**Before I get started, I'd like to announce that this chapter was a request from EL Presidente. It took me awhile to think about what to write for this chapter, but I finally got an idea! So let's begin!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own "Big Hero 6" or the characters. The belong to Disney.**

Hiro, GoGo, Fred, Honey and Wasabi are eating at a pizza restaurant for dinner. It had an all-you-can-eat buffet. They ate and ate until they were full.

"Oh, god!" Honey groaned as she rubbed her full tummy. "I'm so full!"

"So am I!" Fred agreed and the burped. "Excuse me."

"We all are stuffed after eating all that pizza." Wasabi spoke up.

"My tummy hurts a little." Hiro moaned.

The teams walks out of the restaurant to their car. When they got outside, Hiro noticed a tiny bit of GoGo's midriff hanging slightly over her shorts.

"Whoa, GoGo," Hiro commented. "Looks to me like you've gotten fa-" Before he could finish, GoGo cuts him off with a stinky look. "Uh, overweight."

"That's more like it." GoGo said. "Don't use the word 'fat', okay? It's considered offensive, so be sure to use 'overweight'."

She noticed Hiro had gained weight. "You've gained weight too, Hiro. In fact, you gained more weight than yesterday."

"I think Baymax may have a solution to this situation." Hiro said. "We'll ask him as soon as we get to my aunt's cafe."

When they got to the cafe, Hiro and GoGo walked through the door. Aunt Cass had just served a customer his food when she noticed Hiro with GoGo. "Hi, guys." she greeted them.

She noticed the weight Hiro gained and was surprised. "Hiro, you look like you have gained too much weight. You've eaten too much pizza."

"I know, Aunt Cass." Hiro replied. "We're going to see if Baymax will have a solution."

When Hiro and GoGo got upstairs to his home, they went to his room. Baymax was left in his charging station to charge while the rest of the team went out for dinner.

As soon as Baymax noticed the two, he stepped out his station and walked towards them.

"Hello, you two lovebirds." the robot greeted them.

"Hi, Baymax." Hiro greeted in reply. "Listen, me and GoGo have gained a lot of weight. We're wondering if maybe you'll have a solution."

"My scanners indicate that you both have eaten too much foods with wheat which made you gain weight." Baymax indicated after he scans them. "I recommend that the best way to lose weight is to not eat foods with wheat for 3-5 days."

"Most of my favorite foods have wheat in them." Hiro commented.

"Mine too." GoGo spoke up. "But it's the best way to lose weight like he said."

"Maybe. I'll be sure to watch my diet."

"Good. Well, see you tomorrow, Hiro."

"See you tomorrow, GoGo." They kissed each other goodbye on the lips and then GoGo went downstairs and headed home.

So, for the next three and four days, Hiro made sure he watched his diet by not eating any foods with wheat in them. For breakfast, the next morning, he had bacon with scrambled eggs and had chicken wings for lunch.

By the time, he got thin again, he was finally allowed to eat foods with wheat again, and so was GoGo!

* * *

 **Well, that wraps up this chapter! Again, this is a request from EL Presidente. I learned to watch my diet by not eating too much snack foods like oatmeal cream pies, cookies and bread. Otherwise, I'd get stretch marks on my skin. You should do the same. Anyway, please read and review this chapter and the next one-shot will be uploaded soon.**


	7. Fishing Trip

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Big Hero 6" or the characters. Never have, never will.**

The sun was shining brightly in the morning sky, baking San Fransokyo with intense summer heat. All of the citizens who were not busy were all staying indoors where it was nice and cool. And what better place to beat the heat than in the shade of the now crowded Lucky Cat Cafe. Inside, a good number of customers, including Hiro Hamada and his friends, were all eating their breakfast.

"So, GoGo," Hiro said to GoGo. "Do you want to do something with me this afternoon?"

"I was thinking we'd go fishing. Just me and you." she replied. "My parents took me fishing at a lake in the countryside that's a few miles away. I'll remember that place forever."

"That's a great idea. It's been a long time since I went fishing, but I still remember how to fish. Let's do it."

"Splendid. I have a GPS that tells how to get to the lake. So I'll have Wasabi drive us there. We'll get something to eat along the way to hold us for awhile until dinner."

"Oh, my gosh!" Honey exclaimed gleefully. "Can you believe this, Freddy? Hiro and GoGo are going on another date!"

"I sure do." Fred replied. "Remember that one time when we went fishing last summer?"

 _Last summer..._

The team was at a river fishing.

"GoGo, what should I do with your fish?" Fred said as held a caught fish in his hand.

"Just put it in the cooler." GoGo replied as she gestures at the cooler beside them.

"I'm sorry, little fishy." Fred said to the fish. "I hate to do this to you, but me and my friends are frying you for dinner tonight."

GoGo is annoyed with Fred talking to the fish and simply tells him with her patience wearing thin, "Just put the fish in the cooler!"

 _Present..._

"Yeah, I do remember." Honey said.

* * *

That afternoon, Wasabi drove Hiro and GoGo to the lake in his car with supplies in the trunk and the boat tied to the roof. GoGo's GPS told him directions of how to get to the lake.

Hiro and GoGo stopped at a fast food restaurant to pick up burgers and fries and ate them along the way.

When they finally arrived at the lake, they unpacked their supplies and loaded the boat onto the water.

"Is there anything I can do for you two before I go?" Wasabi asked after they finished unloading.

"No thanks." GoGo said.

"We're all set." Hiro spoke up.

"Well then, you two lovebirds have a good time. I'll be back to get you in the morning." He gets back in the car and drives off.

As soon as he leaves, Hiro and GoGo got fishing poles, put the cooler which they'll use to keep the fish they catch in and use oars to paddle out to the deep end of the lake.

Once they got to the perfect spot, they anchor the boat, put bait on the hooks and cast their fishing lines into the water.

They sit and wait patiently for the fish to bite their bait. To pass away the time, the two lovers had a friendly conversation. A few minutes later, Hiro's pole started clicking, meaning he's got a bite from a fish.

The pole jerks hard as Hiro tries to reel in his fishing line. "Must be a big one!" Hiro grunted.

At this mention, GoGo got ready to take a picture with her phone. Since whatever caught the bait is heavy, it took three or four minutes for Hiro to reel it in. When he finally did, he saw what he caught: a huge catfish.

"It is a big one indeed!" GoGo remarked. "Let me take a picture of you with it."

After Hiro unhooks the catfish from the hook, he holds it by the gill sacs, faced GoGo and smiled, ready for GoGo to take her picture.

"Say Tuna!" she declared.

"Tuna!" Hiro echoed as GoGo snapped the photo.

"That's a keeper. Aunt Cass is going to be so proud of me." He places the fish onto the floor of the boat.

"We're going to have us a fish fry tonight!" GoGo exclaimed excitedly.

Shortly after, GoGo's pole started clicking too. Her bite wasn't as heavy as Hiro's. She reels in her line and sees she caught a juvenile-sized catfish.

"Well, what do you know? I found Nemo." she said jokingly.

Hiro chuckled at his girlfriend's joke.

So for the rest of the day, the two lovebirds were enjoying their alone time fishing and caught several fish. They kept some in the cooler and released some that they didn't want to keep.

* * *

By the time night fell, their cooler has a lot of fish inside. They are sitting and waiting for more bites. The moon was shining brightly through the trees and fireflies flew along. It was peaceful and quiet for the two lovers. The only sounds were the water, crickets chirping and owls hooting.

GoGo broke the silence with, "Well, it's hot and humid out here tonight and it's been almost 10 minutes since our last bite."

"Yeah, but that won't stop us." Hiro said. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

GoGo shows an innocent-looking smile, takes off her clothes, puts on a two-piece swimsuit and jumps into the water.

Hiro changes into swimming trunks and jumps in too.

The two lovers enjoy swimming alongside together. They swam under the water while holding hands and floated on their backs, enjoying themselves cooling from the night's heat.

A short time later, they are swimming underwater side by side. They surface for air and then wrap their arms around each other and exchange loving smiles, the water up to their shoulders and their hair soaking wet.

They slowly lean towards each other's heads and, before they knew it, they locked their lips together in a slow and passionate kiss.

When they pulled away, they blushed and giggled.

"Do you think we're pruning now?" GoGo asked.

Hiro looks at his hands and sees his fingers becoming wrinkly. "We are. We should get back on the boat." he replied.

Hiro is the first to get back into the boat. Once he is back on, he offers his hand to GoGo to help her out of the water, which she gladly took.

"Ooh! I'm cold!" she shivered after getting back in the boat.

Hiro checked the time on his phone: 8:30. After he finished, GoGo's pole started clicking.

"Another bite!" GoGo remarked as she reeled in her line. Once she did, she saw a turtle hooked to the line.

Hiro couldn't help but laugh at what GoGo caught. "You caught a turtle." GoGo responds with an annoyed expression. "Sorry."

She unhooks the turtle while being careful not to let it bite her and the two reel in their fishing lines and paddle back to shore.

Once they return to shore, they are still wet from swimming. GoGo is shivering cold. "Good thing we brought our towels with us." They wrap themselves in their towels to dry off. As soon as they were dry, they put their clothes back on.

Then they took the fish they caught out of the cooler, fried them with a campfire and ate them for dinner. They planned to have Aunt Cass help cut the catfish to pieces so they can eat the pieces later on.

After they finished eating, the two lovers sat around the campfire and enjoyed each other's company. Hours later, they get into their sleeping bag and snuggle against each other. They share a goodnight kiss on the lips and drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **So, what'd you guys think? Totally romantic, am I right? In that case, I hope you all enjoyed it and please review! Aren't you happy this story is becoming a success? Stay tuned for another HiroGo one-shot coming up! Thank you and I'll see you soon!**


	8. Lovers Game

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Big Hero 6" or any of the characters. They belong to Disney respectively.**

Hiro and his friends are sitting at their table in the Lucky Cat Cafe eating and watching the television, which is mounted on the wall, at the same time.

After a game show that was showing has just ended, an announcer on the TV announced, "Stay tuned for the new game show 'Lovers!' Where knowing all about your love interest leads to big prizes!"

Fred gasps excitedly. "We should go on that! Honey's been my girlfriend ever since we defeated Professor Callaghan. We know a lot of things there is to know about each other."

"And I know a lot about you, GoGo, my sweetheart." Hiro commented, which made GoGo giggle.

"I never thought I'd say this, but that's not a bad idea, Fred." Honey said.

"Why, thank you, Honey Lemon." Fred replied.

Later that day, the team is eating tacos for dinner at Fred's mansion. Fred came running into the dining room with an excited grin on his face.

"I did it! I got me, Honey, Hiro and GoGo in tomorrow's episode of 'Lovers!'" he exclaimed.

"How'd you manage that?" Wasabi asked.

"There are some things you should know about me."

"Just to be sure, let's ask each other questions about us." Hiro spoke up.

"Great idea. I'll go first." Honey said. "Fred, what's my favorite color?"

"Uh, yellow?" Fred answered unsurely.

"Yep."

"What time do I go to bed at night?" Fred asked.

"Pass." Honey answered.

"GoGo, when's my birthday?" Hiro asked.

"I never forget your birthday. May 9." GoGo answered.

"That's correct!"

"Alright, what's my best speed?"

"Uh, fast as a speeding cheetah?"

"Close, but no."

"Are you sure you two, Fred and me know a lot about each other?" Honey asked.

"I have faith in us. So, you two and GoGo, are you up for a game?"

"This may be a long night for all of us, but other than that, we're in." GoGo replied.

* * *

The next evening, Hiro, GoGo, Fred and Honey are contestants competing in the "Lovers!" game show. Baymax and Wasabi are in the audience.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer announced. "Welcome to the game show 'Lovers!' And now, here's your host with a host: Cupids Dart!"

A man with brown hair wearing a fancy suit came walking on stage.

"Hey, thanks, everybody!" he said. "Let's meet our contestants. First up: Fred and Honey Lemon!"

"It's a pleasure to be here, Cupids." Honey said. "I'm a big fan."

"Oh, yes." Fred spoke up. "A real treat!"

"Tell me, how long have you two been together?" Cupids asked them.

"A week." Fred answered.

"And now, let's meet your challengers." Cupids said and then turned to Hiro and GoGo.

"Hello!" Hiro and GoGo said together.

"I'm glad to be on this game show! I'm so excited!" GoGo said gleefully.

"So am I." Hiro spoke up. "I just so happen to be one of the smartest people in my hometown."

"Nice to meet you all." Cupids said. "Now let's get on with the game. Here's the first question. What is your boyfriend's favorite food?"

"Your favorite food?" Honey wondered. "Hmm, that's a toughie. Let's see. Burgers?"

The small black sign at their station shows a red X as it made a buzzing sound. That means the answer is wrong.

The crowd groans in despair. Fred glares at Honey in annoyance while holding up a sign that says "pizza".

"Uh-oh. The correct answer was pizza." Cupids said. "You know what that means!" He pulls a lever beside him and two cream pies fly into Honey and Fred's faces as penalty for getting the answer wrong, which made the audience laugh.

He turns to Hiro and GoGo. "Challengers?"

"Your favorite food? I know that one." GoGo said with a smirk. "Chicken wings."

Hiro holds up a sign that says "chicken wings".

"That's correct!" Cupids said. As an award for getting the answer right, they are awarded 100 points. Each correct answer is worth 100 points.

"I knew you'd get that right!" Hiro exclaimed gleefully.

"Well, you told me wings is your favorite food and I never forget it!" GoGo replied and the two chuckled to Cupids' annoyance.

"Next question." he said as he turns to Honey and Fred. "What is your girlfriend's real name?"

"That's an easy one." Fred said with a chuckle. "Pamela!"

Honey holds up her sign saying "Pamela".

"That's correct!" Cupsids said. They earned 100 points as an award. "Challengers?"

"I know that one too!" Hiro said. "Yuri!"

GoGo holds up her sign saying "Yuri".

"That's correct as well!" Cupids announced. They were also awarded 100 points. "Next question. What is your boyfriend's favorite movie?"

"Well, since you're mostly into monsters," Honey answered. "I'm going to say 'Monsters, Inc.'."

The sign shows a red X as the buzzer goes off. Fred holds up a sign that says "Monsters vs. Aliens".

"'Monsters vs. Aliens'?" Honey asked in confusion.

"You know what that means!" Cupids said as he pulled his lever, causing a pile of fish to land on Honey and Fred from above. "Honey and Fred, you got some catching up to do and you will have a chance after the break."

The game show goes on break.

"Oh, great!" Honey said in frustration. "Now we smell and taste like fish!"

During the break, Hiro, GoGo, Fred and Honey took turns asking each other questions in preparation for the next round.

When the break ends, the contestants went back to their places.

"Welcome back to 'Lovers!'" Cupids announced. "The show about love interests!"

Throughout the set of questions asked, the contestants got some right and some wrong.

They finally approach the final round. Hiro and GoGo and Fred and Honey both have 500 points.

"This final question is worth 300 points!" Cupids announced. "What is your girlfriend's favorite holiday?"

"Uh, Christmas?" Hiro answered.

Their sign shows an X as the buzzer goes off.

"No, no, no." GoGo reprimanded. "It's Thanksgiving!" She holds up her sign that reads "Thanksgiving".

"Uh-oh!" Cupids said. "You know what that means!" He pulls the lever and white feathers fall on them. "Fred and Honey, now you have a chance to win. Fred, what is Honey's favorite holiday?"

"Hmm. Let me think." Fred said. "I know it. I know this one. It's right on the tip of my tongue."

"It's all about love." Honey said trying to give a hint.

"Fathers' Day!" Fred said.

Honey hangs her head in disappointment as the black sign at their station shows an X and a buzzer goes off.

"Oh, I'm sorry! We were looking for Valentine's Day!" Cupids said as Honey held up her sign that reads 'Valentine's Day'. "And..." he addresses the audience. "Say it with me."

"You know what that means!" he and the audience said together. Then he pulls the lever and Fred and Honey are slingshotted out of their chairs as penalty for their incorrect answer and are stuck in the roof.

"That means... you're the winners!" he congratulates Hiro and GoGo. Upon hearing this, they smile widely. "Announcer, tell them what they won!"

"A heart-shaped chocolate cake with pink frosting!" the announcer announced the prize.

Hiro and GoGo smile happily and embrace each other in celebration while being showered in ribbons and balloons.

"Yes!" GoGo cheered.

Wasabi and Baymax cheered for them from where they were sitting with the audience. Aunt Cass watched the game show from her television and cheered when her nephew and his girlfriend won. "That's my nephew! Whoo!"

* * *

Later on, as the team drove home, Hiro and GoGo are still smiling, extremely happy that they won the game and get to eat the cake they won for a prize.

On the other hand, Fred and Honey are very disappointed with Honey the most. She sat between Hiro and Fred and is crossing her arms and scowling.

"Hiro, since we won the game, I have a second prize for you." She puts her arm around Hiro and gives him a great big smooch on the cheek, causing him to blush and smile like a lovesick puppy. His lovestruck smile remained stuck on his face the whole ride home.

* * *

 **Well, there you guys have it! I hope you all enjoyed this and please leave out reviews! I seriously think this story is getting better and better every time I update this! You want to know what will happen in the next chapter? We'll find out soon, so keep your eyes out for it!**


	9. Fear of Dogs

**This story is a request from Martyn. Just so you know, I read my reviews every day, especially requests from other users.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Do I own "Big Hero 6" and the cute couple? NO! They seriously belong to Disney!**

Hiro and his teammates are walking out of the Lucky Cat Cafe towards Wasabi's car to head to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.

It just so happens that just as they stepped outside. A man came walking by with a Tibetan Mastiff on a leash. When the dog saw the group, it started to bark at them, startling them.

Hiro yelps in fright as he jumps into GoGo's arms nearly knocking her over.

"Whoa, Tiger! Down, boy!" The dog's owner yelled, trying to calm his dog down and then turned to the group. "Sorry about him. He tends to act ferocious around strangers."

"It's okay, sir." Fred replied. The man walked off with his dog.

"Uh, GoGo, you can put me down now." Hiro said to GoGo, who puts him back down on the ground. Then they get into Wasabi's car and drive to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.

Along the way, GoGo said to Hiro, "Hiro, it's okay to be afraid of dogs when they're barking at you. It's their way of telling you they don't like you."

"I know that. I've always been afraid of dogs ever since I got chased by a stray dog last year." Hiro answered. "It's a good thing I have a cat."

"I once got attacked by a Doberman Pinscher." Wasabi commented.

"My dog is a German Shepherd and he's extremely protective to me." Honey spoke up. "He's territorial and he protects me from strangers by barking and growling at them. His name is Diesel."

For the rest of the day, Hiro tries his hardest not to think about dogs and to stay focused on his work in class. If he sees or hears anything dog-related, it will trigger his fear of dogs and cause him to freak out.

That night, Hiro is having a nightmare about dogs. In his nightmare, he is in a different universe ruled by dogs. Everything and everyone is dog-related. Dogs everywhere are wearing clothes and walking on two legs like humans. Unlike humans, they bark and make sounds like regular dogs!

Hiro is in a remodeled version of San Fransokyo. The city is renamed "San Fran-Doggy-O". All the buildings are dog-related. Even the local cinema only plays movies about dogs.

This sight brought Hiro into a state of horror and terror. "Oh, no! No, no, no!" He was so scared that he didn't look where he was going and bumped into a Great Dane.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" the dog said in dog language.

Suddenly, a bulldog, a Rottweiler and a beagle approached Hiro and growled at him. He gasps in horror and flees down an alley with the three dogs chasing after him.

He eventually reaches a dead end and is cornered by the dog trio. They pounce at him, ready to assault him with their teeth.

"NO!" he screamed as he woke up from his nightmare. He looks all over his body and sees he's unharmed. However, he's still so scared that he had trouble getting back to sleep.

A couple days later, the team is hanging out together.

"Hey, Hiro, I got great news!" GoGo exclaimed. "I got a new dog yesterday! Her name is Sadie and she is a Pomeranian."

Hearing this made a nervous feeling build up inside Hiro. He exhaled slowly, resisting the urge to scream in front of his friends.

GoGo noticed and asked, "Geez, Hiro, you're still afraid of dogs?"

He sighed, trying to relax. "Yes. I told you before that I developed a fear of dogs ever since I got chased by a stray last year. Now will you please stop bringing up things that are dog-related? I'm not really in the best situation to be in right now."

GoGo didn't answer him. Her face was filled with determination. Then she turned to him and said, "Hiro, my dog is friendly and she likes to greet people. So I will bring you over to my home to meet her and help rid of your fear of dogs."

His eyes widened at her and he shook his head. "No thanks." she said quickly, refusing the offer.

"No, Hiro, this is a common fear. And if we work together, we'll be able to help you overcome it. So be ready."

He hesitantly nodded with a weak smile. "Okay."

Later on, GoGo brought Hiro to her house. When they reached the door, before they went in, she instructed, "Okay, first, learn to relax. Think happy thoughts. Maybe even find your happy place."

Hiro took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to think of happy thoughts.

He thought up a happy place called "Loving Land". He and GoGo are holding hands, running, skipping and laughing together.

When he opens his eyes again, he stares at his girlfriend's eyes.

"Just relax." she said soothingly.

Once he believed he is relaxed, he looks straight at her.

"Don't freak out and don't panic." Reluctant at first, he hesitantly complied, unwilling to back out in front of his girlfriend and intending to impress her.

GoGo kept looking at him with sincere eyes. "You can do it. I know you can. Facing your fear is the smartest risk you'll ever take. So if you're going to accomplish something huge in your life, let it be this."

Despite being filled with despair, he felt surprised and touched by this. If anyone can face their fear, then he can.

"Alright," he spoke softly. "Let's do it."

She gave a happy laugh. "Great! I will hold your hand and we will head inside together." She takes his hand and gave it a squeeze.

Letting out a shaky breath, Hiro interlaced his hand with GoGo's as she opens the door and they enter.

Once they got in, a white Pomeranian came bounding down the hallway towards the couple yapping.

"Hi, Sadie!" GoGo greeted her dog as she petted her. "How's my girl?"

While Hiro tries to calm himself by breathing in and out, GoGo introduced him to Sadie. "Hiro, this is Sadie. She's a good dog and she's friendly. All you have to do is pet her. It's easy."

Sadie turned her attention to Hiro and paws him. He kneels down and pets the dog. Keeping his eyes locked on Sadie, he felt a smile creeping at his lips and fear vanishing.

"You're right." he began. "She is friendly! Hi, Sadie. I'm Hiro Hamada and I'm your owner's girlfriend."

Suddenly, Sadie bursts forward licks Hiro's face, sending him into a fit of laughter. GoGo chuckled as she watched her dog get along with Hiro.

"So, how was it?" GoGo asked Hiro when she drops him off at the Lucky Cat Cafe. "Do you like dogs now?"

"Yeah! I'm good with them now."

She smiled. "That's good!" She wraps her arms around him from the side. "I'm so proud of you, Hiro." She leans forward and kisses his cheek.

"Well, see you tomorrow. Bye!" She starts up her motorcycle and drives back home. As he watches her drive off, Hiro lightly touched his cheek that had been kissed. He stood there for a moment as his grin widened before heading inside the cafe.

* * *

 **There you guys have it! I hope you enjoyed this. Just like the Tibetan Mastiff at the beginning, my dog acts ferocious around strangers, but he's still friendly. My next door neighbor has a Chihuahua named Diesel who is extremely territorial and barks at anyone who passes by his yard. For those of you who didn't know, a fear of dogs is called cynophobia. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!**

 **Thank you and T.T.F.N. Ta-ta for now!**


	10. Picnic

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Big Hero 6" or any of the characters. They belong to Disney respectively.**

It was a beautiful and peaceful morning in San Fransokyo. The bright yellow sun was just coming out. The sky was filled with red and orange. The citizens were going about their business. You really couldn't ask for a perfect day.

Our favorite boy was just waking up. Hiro opened his eyes to see Aunt Cass had already woken up and went downstairs to open the Lucky Cat Cafe for her morning customers. Hiro got up, got a shower and waited for his friends to come visit him.

When they arrived, GoGo was the first to walk through the door, followed by the others.

"Good morning, guys!" Hiro said to his friends.

"Morning, Hiro." they said together.

As they sat and ate breakfast, GoGo said, "Hiro, since we spent the last five days working on our projects saving the city from dangers, we didn't get to spend time together alone."

"I know, right." Hiro responded and then came up with an idea. "I know what we can do."

"Really? What is it?" GoGo asked.

"I was thinking we'd have a picnic in the park."

"That's a great idea."

* * *

Later that day, GoGo was in her home getting everything they need for their picnic. She was making sandwiches for her and her love for life. She packed some apples, bananas, juice, chips and even cookies.

"Let's see. Sandwiches, check." GoGo said checking sandwiches off the list. "Fruit, check." Then checked off fruit. "Juice, check. Chips, check. Cookies, double check."

Outside the Lucky Cat Cafe, GoGo waited for Hiro as she stood next to her motorcycle with the picnic basket tied on the back.

Finally, she saw Hiro coming out of the cafe door. "Hi, Hiro!" she called to him as he raced towards her with a look of excitement on his face.

Once he reached her, GoGo threw her arms around Hiro and he hugged her in return. "You ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Hiro answered.

He climbs onto the motorcycle and sits behind GoGo. Then she kicked up the bike's kickstand, revved the engine and lifted her feet up as the bike headed for the park.

* * *

About 30 minutes later, the two lovers found the perfect spot in the park to have their picnic. They set up their blanket under a maple tree.

"This spot looks nice." Hiro said.

"So peaceful and shady." GoGo told him.

Soon the couple began to eat.

After they finished, they were taking a small walk through the park, though not too far so they wouldn't get lost. They held hands and laced their fingers together as they walked, though they weren't exchanging many words. Hiro decided to break the silence.

"So, GoGo, did you enjoy our lunch?"

"It was wonderful, Hiro. Thank you so much." She looked right into his eyes as she added, "This is, by far, the most wonderful time I've had with you."

By the time they had returned to their spot, Hiro and GoGo were lying down on the blanket and gazing up at the clouds in the sky. For a moment, GoGo thought she could see a cloud shaped like a heart, which only made her smile.

"Hiro, thanks for suggesting this. It was really nice." she said

"No problem, honey. I enjoyed it too." he said.

GoGo smiled at him. "Good."

They exchanged loving smiles, cuddled up against each other and shared a sweet and passionate kiss on the lips.

* * *

 **Awww! Don't you love this moment? So there you have it, guys! Here's something exciting! The next chapter will have another Hiro-GoGo one-shot. Hope you enjoyed it and please review, but keep your complaints and insults to yourself!**


	11. A Case of the Bad Hiccups

**Disclaimer: I own neither "Big Hero 6" nor the characters. They belong to Disney respectively.**

Hiro ate his breakfast, got a shower, dressed up and went downstairs to the Lucky Cat Cafe where his friends are waiting for him.

As they drove to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, Hiro suddenly started hiccupping every 10 seconds all the way. When they arrived at the campus, Honey asked him, "Are you okay, Hiro? You seem to have the hiccups."

"I do... Hic! ...have the hiccups." Hiro answered. "I think might have swallowed air when I drank milk with my... Hic! ...breakfast."

"You sound like you're drunk." Fred commented. "A lot of people hiccup when they're drunk."

"What? No, no, no!" Hiro protested. "I don't drink alcohol! I never do!"

"I know! I was only joking!"

"Listen, nitwit!" GoGo snarled. "Don't tell my boyfriend anything about being drunk! It's bad for you!" Fred recoiled at her attitude.

Hiro hiccupped twice.

"Try holding your breath." GoGo said to Hiro. "And if that doesn't work, we'll figure out a way to get rid of those hiccups as soon as we get in." He did what he was told.

When they arrived at their stations, Hiro's hiccups didn't go away. "GoGo, I tried holding my breath, but it didn't work."

"I'll try a few ways to cure those hiccups." GoGo replied and hands him a brown paper bag. "Try breathing into this bag."

"Okay, but I don't see how this will cure hiccups." He breathes into the bag a few times. When he finished, he lets out a hiccup.

"Sometimes when I get the hiccups, my parents try to cure by trying different ways to scare me." GoGo said. "So that's what I should do." She holds up her phone and shows a picture of a great white shark, which made Hiro gasp in shock and jump backward.

"I agree. I'm afraid of sharks too."

But he is still hiccupping.

"Don't worry, I'm not giving up yet." GoGo then plays scary music at high volume on her phone. This also made Hiro yelp and jump in shock. It still didn't cure his hiccups.

GoGo plays a loud monster roar sound effect which scared Hiro so much that he screamed and fell to the floor. She couldn't help but laugh at what she did.

"What are you trying to do, scare me to death?!" Hiro shouted with aggrivation.

"No! I'm trying to cure your hiccups!" GoGo retorted.

"Well... Hic! ...your ideas aren't working!"

At that moment, the doors to the lab opened and Honey, Fred and Wasabi were there.

"What's going on here?" Wasabi asked.

"What's all that noise?" Fred asked.

"I'm trying different ways to scare Hiro so I can cure his hiccups, but none of them seem to work." GoGo answered. "Not even breathing into a paper bag did the trick."

"The best way to cure hiccups is to drink lots of water." Baymax spoke up.

"Well, why didn't I think of that? I'll go get some." GoGo said and then left. When she returned she is holding a pitcher of water and a glass. She pours water into the glass and gives it to Hiro, who lets out another hiccup.

"Try drinking water every now and then. Hopefully it'll cure your hiccups." Then she left the lab to get on with her work. The others followed her actions.

Later on, everyone has been working on their projects. During that time, Hiro remembered to drink water once in a while.

By the time the pitcher is almost empty, Baymax said to Hiro, "Your hiccup level has decreased. Seems like your hiccups have been cured."

"Yeah, buddy." Hiro replied. "It's almost noon and I haven't let out a single hiccup. I think they are cured."

Three or four minutes later, GoGo enters the lab.

"How's the water coming, Hiro?" she asked.

"I drank lots of it." he answered. "I think my hiccups are cured."

"Good. Well, just to make doubly sure they're cured..." She walks up to him and kisses his face several times.

When she finished, Hiro's face was tomato red and he had a goofy smile. His expression causes her to giggle. This day turned out to be successful after all.

* * *

 **Woo! That chapter was a lot of fun to write to! Hey, I'm very impressed to see this story coming out so good because of most of you guys supporting me and I'd like to say thank you. I hope you liked this chapter and please review! Chapter 12 will be uploaded soon.**


	12. Carnival

**Disclaimer: I, once again, don't own "Big Hero 6" or the characters. Disney respectively does.**

As Hiro and his friends ate breakfast at the Lucky Cat Cafe, he announced, "Guys, today's the anniversary we formed our superhero team. And to celebrate it, we are going to a carnival that came into town today."

"Can we do that this evening after class?" Fred asked.

"Sure." Hiro replied. "Let's time for that."

* * *

That evening, around 6:00 pm, after working at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, the team headed to the carnival. They paid their way inside and got wristbands for tickets to the rides.

"So, team, now that we're here, what shall we do first?" Hiro asked.

"Let's go on the roller coaster first." GoGo said. "I've always liked fast rides."

Wasabi doesn't like roller coasters because of the speed, but he had to go with the flow and ride with his friends for their sake.

When they board the ride, the worker who starts the ride announced to the passengers, "Please remain seated and keep your arms and legs in at all times."

As soon as the roller coaster began picking up speed when it started going downhill, Hiro, GoGo, Honey and Fred raised their arms in the air as they cheered, whooped and laughed. They were clearly enjoying the ride. Fred held his hat to his head so it wouldn't blow off during the ride. But Wasabi didn't enjoy it all. He felt sick to his stomach.

Once the ride came to a stop where it started, all the passengers leave the coaster. Wasabi stood up weakly as he held his stomach. He got sick during the ride and his face is clearly lime green.

"Any of you have a bag?" he asked wearily.

"Here you go." Baymax said as he handed a brown paper bag to Wasabi as he barfed into it. Then he sat on a nearby bench and continued to throw up for awhile.

"We shouldn't let him ride for awhile." Hiro said.

"Let's get something to eat. I'm getting hungry." Honey spoke up.

The team went up to a food cart and waited in line to order their food. When it was their turn, Hiro told the clerk, "I'll have two cheeseburgers, two fries and soda pop."

"I'll have two hot dogs with mustard and ketchup." Fred said.

They paid for their food, sat at a picnic table and ate their food. Then they continued exploring the carnival.

They spotted a carousel and decided to ride it. Hiro rode on a seat shaped like a black horse, GoGo is on a zebra-shaped seat, Honey is on a dragon-shaped seat, and Fred is riding a seat shaped like a unicorn.

When they got off the ride after it was finished, Wasabi rejoined them.

"How are you feeling, Wasabi?" Hiro asked.

"Still a little sick to my stomach." Wasabi answered. "We should go on slow rides."

While walking around again, Hiro spotted a Shetland pony ride. "Hey, look! There's a Shetland pony ride! I've always wanted to ride one of those!" He rode on the pony for a little bit and then rejoined his teammates. By now, the sun is seconds away from setting and the sky is about to become dark.

"GoGo, would like to ride the Ferris wheel with me?" Hiro asked his girlfriend. "I'd love to. It'll be our alone moment." Both chuckled at the awkward joke.

Honey spotted something and squealed with delight. "Oh, my gosh! Look at that fluffy panda!" She points to a stuffed panda hanging from a prize booth. "I've always wanted one of those when I was little!"

"You two lovebirds go on. We'll catch up." Wasabi said to Hiro and GoGo.

With that, the two lovers walked to the Ferris wheel and waited in line for their turn to ride.

Meanwhile, Honey is playing a game of knocking down a tin spaceship in order to win the prize panda, with Fred and Wasabi watching her.

By the time Hiro and GoGo boarded the Ferris wheel, the sun had set and the sky started to slowly darken. The Ferris wheel slowly goes round and round up and down for a little while.

Later on, the sky is now completely dark. The carnival's lights came on to light up the place. Hiro and GoGo are riding the Ferris wheel again. A few minutes later, the wheel suddenly stopped with the two at the highest point.

Two or three minutes passed and the ride still hasn't moved.

"Why have we stopped all of a sudden?" GoGo asked.

Hiro looks down and saw the ride worker talking to someone who looks like either an engineer or a mechanic.

"I think the ride got stuck and the worker and mechanic are figuring out a way to fix it." he predicted.

"How did it get stuck?"

"It happens sometimes."

GoGo's phone started ringing and she answers it. "Hello?" she answered.

"GoGo, where are you and Hiro?" Honey asked over the phone.

"We're on the Ferris wheel. It got stuck halfway through the ride."

"Hang in there, you two." Fred said. "Hope they'll figure out a way to get you two down."

"I hope they do." Hiro answered. "Anyway, you two don't worry about a thing. It's terrific up here."

"Yeah." GoGo agreed. "The view from up here is so spectacular that I can almost see my house."

After hanging up, GoGo said to Hiro, "We'll, at least we're together."

"Yes. It's a grand view from up here." he replied.

After a moment of silence, Hiro spoke, "Well, since we're up here and it's just the two of us, this makes a picture perfect for us." He scoots close to her, takes her hand and wraps his arm around her.

GoGo wraps her arm around him and the two exchange loving smiles while cuddling together. The lights from around the carnival brighten her face, making her beautiful smile enough to make Hiro blush and smile meekly, and her eyes to sparkle. Then the two leaned their heads toward each other slowly and shared a passionate kiss on the lips.

They enjoyed the kiss and continued until the Ferris wheel started moving again. When they finally got off, the team headed home for the night.

* * *

 **So, how was that, guys? Don't you just love moments like this? I know I do. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review!**

 **Thank you and cheerio!**


	13. Romantic Song

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Big Hero 6" or any of the characters. Disney rightfully does.**

As soon as Hiro opens his eyes as the morning sun rises over San Fransokyo, the first thing he saw was GoGo with the prettiest smile she ever had on her face.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." she said in a beautiful and angelic voice, hair shimmering in the sunlight and eyes sparkling like diamonds.

Her look causes Hiro to blush and smile nervously.

"Uh, morning, GoGo." he answered meekly.

GoGo giggles softly and asks, "Do you want a kiss?"

"Uh, yeah."

With that, she puckers her lips, moves her head toward him and starts kissing him all over his face, starting from his cheeks to his forehead to his lips. Each kiss made his smile widen.

Hiro spent the night at GoGo's house and slept with her. As soon as they ate breakfast, they got onto GoGo's motorcycle and drove to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Upon arriving, they met up with their friends.

* * *

They all went into their labs and started working on their projects. Hiro is trying to build a device that can play music. It would play any song that is typed.

After a month or two of working on the device with help from his friends, it was finally put together, tested and is working successfully.

"Introducing the typing jukebox!" Hiro announced after the successful test. "You just type whatever song you want it to play and it will play that song."

The device's keys are similar to that of a computer's keyboard. He types "Shut Up and Dance" and the device played that song. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Not bad." GoGo answered.

"I love it!" Honey exclaimed. "I wish I had one of those."

"Much better than a radio or having to listen to music on YouTube." Fred commented.

"I agree." Wasabi spoke up.

"GoGo, if you have time today, I have a song that I want to play to you from my jukebox." Hiro said to GoGo.

"I've got my work to catch up on, but I'll be back to listen to what song you got for me before we leave." she replied.

"Alright." And with that, she left the lab to catch up on her work.

Later that day, GoGo returned to Hiro's lab and asked him, "Alright, Hiro, what song is it that you want to play for me?"

"You'll see." He typed 'Thinking Out Loud' by Ed Sheeran and pressed the play button. He sang along with the lyrics. His favorite part of the song was:

 _So, honey, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your hand on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are_

The moment the song ended, tears began to fall down GoGo's face. But she was smiling too, so Hiro knew she was happy. "Oh, Hiro, that was beautiful! Thank you!"

"You're very welcome, my dear." Their smiles grew bigger and they shared a passionate kiss on the lips.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it, guys. That wraps up chapter 13 and I think GoGo really does love Hiro! I like the song "Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran. So, please review this chapter! Chapter 14 will be uploaded soon so you'll see another Hiro-GoGo one shot. Oh, and another thing. Just like how I don't own "Big Hero 6" or the characters, I don't own the featured song either.**

 **Thank you and adios amigos!**


	14. Monster Fight

**Disclaimer: I know, I know. I don't own "Big Hero 6" or the characters. They belong to Disney respectively. No questions asked.**

Hiro and his friends are hanging out in the Lucky Cat Cafe when they suddenly heard screaming coming from outside, followed by thunderous footsteps.

"What was that?" Wasabi asked.

"I don't know." Hiro answered. "But we better go see."

They ran out the door to see what everyone is running from and what's causing them to panic. Then they heard monstrous roaring.

A man with a shaggy brown beard and wearing a uniform came running up to the team.

"Excuse me, are you guys the famous superhero team?" he asked.

"Yes." Hiro replied.

"Thank goodness! We got trouble! A monster is on the loose and attacking the city! It's a subspecies of creature we never heard of before that we found and captured in the wilderness. We were bringing it here to add as a new collection to the zoo. Then it escaped from the cargo ship and started wrecking havoc! Animal control tried tranquilizing it, but all that managed to do is piss it off and now it's gone berserk!"

"Don't worry, sir." Hiro said. "We'll handle that monster."

The team puts on their superhero suits and heads out to find the monster, fight it and save San Fransokyo.

"Baymax, find the monster." Hiro commanded.

Baymax scans the city while flying. "My scanner indicates the monster is downtown near the port." The team heads to the said location.

When they got there, they saw a gigantic hybrid monster, about as big as a truck, roaring, attacking and destroying everything and everyone in its path. The creature had the head of a hammerhead shark, the body of a wolf, the wings of a bat and spikes near the end of its long tail like a Stegosaurus. It's eyes glowed blood red.

"Alright, team, you know what to do." Hiro ordered his friends.

"Let's take down this beast!" Honey exclaimed.

Meanwhile, the monster rampages through the city and is chasing a woman carrying her baby. When it finally corners her, just when it was about to strike down to eat her, Fred, in his monster costume, breathes fire on it. The beast roars when it spots the team coming to fight it.

"It's Fred time!" Fred exclaims as he leaps at a high height. Just when he was about to attack the beast again, it jumps up and catches him in its jaws. Fred uses all the strength he has to hold the monster's mouth open while it tries to clamp its jaws on him.

Honey throws a chemistry ball at the monster to hold it in place.

Fred escapes the monster's mouth and lands back on the ground with the beast pursuing him. Before it could reach him, it is suddenly held back. It turns to see its left hind foot stuck in Honey's chemistry.

This gives Wasabi a chance to attack it with his lasers.

"Hey, you bloody beast!" he shouted, drawing its attention. "You want to dance?" He activates his laser hands and charges at the beast, but it swats him away with its wing. Then it uses its spikes on its tail to break the foam used to hold him in place.

GoGo rolls on her wheel feet to try to strike the monster with her disks. She throws one of them at the beast and the disk strikes it on the front left leg, leaving a cut. The monster glances at the scar for a sharp second before turning its attention back to GoGo.

She rolls towards the beast for another attack, but it captures her in its jaws.

Hiro witnesses this and shouts, "GoGo!" It filled him with rage to see his girlfriend in peril. "Baymax, we have to save her!"

The monster tosses GoGo in the air so she can land its mouth so it can eat her. As she nears the mouth, Hiro catches her in the nick of time just before the monster clamps its jaws.

He is carrying her bridal style. She breathes heavily and opens her eyes to see she is not dead. She found herself in Hiro's arms and smiles at him widely, which he returns.

He puts her back on the ground and she reactivates her electromagnetic disks, ready to return to fighting the monster. The beast spots her and chases her, but her feet wheels outrun it. She hurls a disk at the creature, but the disk sails past it and strikes Honey just as she threw her chem-ball. The unexpected attack caused her attack to go past the monster, the ball smashing against the ground near where GoGo lands. As the ball released its contents, the ground was covered rapidly in thick ice. As GoGo landed, her feet disks slid on the slick ice, causing her to slide across it towards Honey. Stunned by the blow given by GoGo's disk to her head, Honey didn't see GoGo coming until GoGo slid on her legs and knocked her down.

Honey, GoGo, Fred and Wasabi attempt to fight the monster, but their attacks only make it more angry and aggressive, and it repeatedly beats them. They are eventually too exhausted to fight more. This gives the monster a chance to finish them off. It corners them at the bottom of a building, towering over them and growling.

"Hiro, help us!" Fred contacted Hiro through speakers.

"It's too strong!" Wasabi called.

"No way out!" GoGo cried.

"It's going to eat us!" Honey shouted in distress.

Hiro looked and saw with wide eyes that his friends are cornered by the monster about to become its chow.

"Let's go, Baymax!" he said. He and Baymax fly towards the monster.

Just as the nasty beast prepares to strike down on Honey, GoGo, Fred and Wasabi and kill them, a blast strikes it from above, causing it to roar in pain. It gazes its attention to Hiro and Baymax above it. The monster growls with rage as it spreads its large wings and flies after the duo, with the other team members watching.

The monster chases after Hiro and Baymax through the sky and they are eventually over the city bay. It attempts to clamp down on them with its jaws and strike them with its spiked tail, but misses a few times. It eventually hits them with its tail, giving damage to Baymax's armor and causing him to fly unproperly and Hiro to fall off his back and toward the bay. His teammates witness this and gasp in horror and shock. The monster eyes Hiro falling and dives after him, with both landing in the water. Baymax zooms after them.

Honey, GoGo, Fred and Wasabi run to the edge of a pier and keep their eyes on the water, hoping that Hiro and Baymax will resurface. Nothing happens for at least 30 seconds and they are starting to worry.

"Come on, Hiro." Honey whispers, near tears. "Come on."

"Resurface, buddy." Fred said. "Don't drown and die on us."

Nothing. "No." GoGo choked up. Her lip quivers and tears stream from her eyes and down her face as she threw her arms around Honey and sobbed into her chest. Hiro is gone. Her one and only boyfriend is gone all because of that monster. Honey did her best to soothe her as she felt tears brimming in her eyes as well. Fred and Wasabi grieve for their friend silently.

Suddenly, they heard a loud splash. Out of the water came Baymax and Hiro. Hiro is on Baymax's back as he coughed the water out of his lungs.

"He's okay!" Wasabi exclaims. The others cheered while GoGo cried tears of relief as she smiles and places her hands on her heart.

Baymax lands on the pier and Hiro gets off of him. Despite being all wet, he manages to crack a smile as his friends ran towards him.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're alright!" Honey exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

"We thought you were dead!" Wasabi added.

"We were afraid you might've drowned or got eaten by that monster!" Fred complimented.

"When I fell in the water, the monster tried to attack me again." Hiro explained. "But Baymax came after me and it attacked us underwater."

"I fired my rocket fist at the monster and it carried the creature with it towards the bottom of the bay so it can drown." Baymax commented.

GoGo wrapped Hiro in a hug, which he reciprocated, as she smiled at him.

"I'm so glad you're okay." she said. "Hiro, don't scare us like that again."

"I'll try not to." Hiro replied.

"Before anything else happens, I want to thank you for saving me from being eaten by the monster, so can you take your helmet off so I can do it."

Hiro knows what she's going to do, but he takes his helmet off anyway and, just as he predicted, GoGo gives him a kiss on the cheek. Despite blushing in front of his friends, Hiro is enjoying having his cheek kissed and smiles deeply.

* * *

 **In case you readers are wondering, yes, this is the first chapter in this story to have action and suspense! Now that this chapter is wrapped up, feel free to review. Stay tuned for the next chapter for it will be a Halloween one-shot!**

 **Thank you and adios amigos!**


	15. Halloween Party

**Howdy, howdy, howdy, everybody! Are you all ready for another chapter of the "Hiro and GoGo Fluffs"? Well, guess what? It's here and this time, it's going to be a Halloween one-shot for all of you! I thought it would be nice if I wrote it since Halloween is coming up. Trust me, you are all going to like this and I'm very excited to begin this right now! So sit back, relax and enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I strictly do not, I do repeat; do NOT own "Big Hero 6" and the characters. They belong to Disney.**

Hiro woke up the next morning. He yawned as he stretched in bed. Then he walked up to the calendar that was hanging on the wall, crossed off yesterday's date and came to today's date.

"Oh my gosh! It's Halloween!" he gasped excitedly.

Halloween is one of his favorite holidays. There would be trick or treating, Halloween movies, ghost stories and everyone would be dressed in costumes. Hiro raced to his closet and took out his costume, which is a bat.

He puts it on and walked downstairs to the Lucky Cat Cafe, where his friends are waiting for him. They were all wearing their costumes. GoGo was Mavis from "Hotel Transylvania", Honey was a witch, Fred was a black cat and Wasabi was a pirate.

"Hi, Hiro!" they greeted their friend.

"Hey, guys!" he greeted them in return.

"Nice costume!" Honey complimented.

"I wish I had that one." Wasabi said.

As they sat at the table eating breakfast, Fred announced, "Everyone, I'm having a Halloween party at my mansion this evening. We will have food, Halloween music and movies, and before it ends, I will tell a ghost story!"

"That sounds like a great party!" Hiro exclaimed gleefully. "I can hardly wait!"

"Me either!" GoGo added in.

They get into Wasabi's car and drive to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Along the way, they saw most of the city decorated with Halloween decorations.

* * *

Later that evening, the team heads to Fred's mansion. When they got there, they saw decorations of gravestones, ghosts and skeletons on the ground. There is a jack-o-lantern sitting on the front porch.

Once they get inside, they couldn't believe their eyes. Decorations are hung all over the walls and ceiling. Bats are hanging on the ceiling. Ghosts, goblins, skeletons, black cats, spiders, monsters and owls are hung on the walls.

Even other Halloween stuff are used for furniture decorations.

There was Halloween music and songs playing on the stereo.

In the kitchen, there was plenty of Halloween food like chocolate cupcakes with orange frosting and Halloween toppings on top and jack-o-lantern cookies on the table. In the middle is a cake with orange frosting with a jack-o-lantern's face.

Everyone enjoyed eating their food while they listen to the music play and watch Halloween movies on the television while Fred's butler gave candy to trick-or-treaters.

Hiro's favorite movie out of all they watched is "The Nightmare Before Christmas", GoGo's was "Corpse Bride", Honey's was "Frankenweenie", and Fred's was "Ghostbusters".

Later on, when they watched all the Halloween movies they had, Fred announced, "Okay, everyone, time for a ghost story!"

Everyone had their attention to Fred as they sat on the couch, with Hiro sitting beside GoGo, ready to hear him tell his spooky story. He claps his hands twice and the lights go out after that. He holds a flashlight to his face and turns it on.

"Once upon a time on a night like this," he says in his voice as low as it can sound. Everyone listens closely.

"The wolves were howling at the full moon joined by a chorus of owls, crickets and night birds while the autumn wind blew cold and eerie. A young couple was out camping in a forest, roasting marshmallows and enjoying each other's company when they heard a twig snap. They saw that it was only a raccoon. They got back to doing their business when they heard a screech. They saw that the source of the sound was a flying something in a white blanket. 'Ghost!' the girl screamed. The flying creature continued flying and screeching until it flew into a tree and fell to the ground. The boy removed the cloth and the creature was revealed to be a hawk that got caught in a blanket. 'It's just a hawk that got caught in my blanket from my clothesline at my home.' the boy said. The girl felt that the forest they were camping in is spooky at night, but her boyfriend assured her that nothing will hurt them. But he thought too soon because as soon as he said that, they heard something growl behind them. What do you think they saw?"

"A mountain lion?" GoGo asked.

"A bobcat?" Hiro guessed.

"Wolves?" Honey suggested.

"No." Fred continued in his low voice. "They turned and saw this huge grizzly bear emerge from the bushes, greeting them with its scary and menacing look and growl."

He makes claw motions with his hands as he spoke while the shadow of a bear forms behind him. The others gasp in fear when they saw it. Hiro pulled GoGo into a protective hug while Honey and Wasabi cowered.

"The young couple screamed and the bear responds by roaring and pouncing at them. It pins the boy down and kills him with its teeth and claws while the girl could only scream in horror and watch helplessly. They didn't bring any weapons with them because they didn't think they were going by attacked by predators. Then the bear gains it attention to the girl, lets out its scariest roar..."

Fred makes a roaring sound while the roar of a real bear is heard and both sounds sounded at the same time. Upon hearing this, Hiro, GoGo and Honey cowered more and screamed, while Wasabi lets out a high-pitched squeal.

Fred realizes he heard the bear sound, turns in the direction of the sound and saw that the source of the sound was a bear on an iPod being held by his butler.

"Good job scaring my friends." he said to him, who nodded in response.

"As I was saying." he then continues in his low voice. "The bear let out its scariest roar that anyone ever heard and mauled the girl too. Once she was dead, the bear began its feast and ate the flesh off their dead bodies until it was full. And all that was left of the young couple were their torn clothes, meat, blood and bones."

Hiro, GoGo, Honey and Wasabi are still cowering in fear and horror when Fred finished his story. Hiro and GoGo are still clinging to each other while Wasabi is hiding his face with a pillow.

Fred claps his hands twice and, upon command, the lights come back on.

"Well, everyone, party's over. Thank you all for coming and good night!" Fred announced and headed upstairs to his room to get ready for bed.

"He did say earlier that he's letting us stay over tonight, didn't he?" Honey asked.

"Yes, he did." Hiro answered. "Let's go get some sleep."

They turned the lights off, followed Fred to his room where two mattresses are on the floor next to the bed. Wasabi got into one of them and Hiro and GoGo got into the other while Honey climbs in next to Fred in his bed.

Awhile later, Honey and Fred are fast asleep. Well, Wasabi and GoGo are still scared from Fred's story and are having trouble falling asleep.

"GoGo, are you awake?" Hiro whispered a bit loudly.

This got her attention and she turned to him.

"Yes." she responded. "I'm still scared from Fred's story that if I fall asleep, I might have nightmares about being attacked by a bear."

Hiro pulled his girlfriend gently close to him.

"GoGo, I promise that no bears will attack us." he assured her calmly. "Besides, there are no bears around here, well, except at the zoo."

GoGo stared at Hiro for a short time until a small smile grew on her face.

"You mean that?" she said hopefully.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Hiro said with a smile as he caressed her cheek.

Suddenly, he gently pulled her close to him, leaned in and kissed her lips softly, causing her to blush pale pink. She returned the kiss softly. It felt like forever, but it only lasted 30 seconds. They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes.

"Good night, GoGo." Hiro said, blushing.

"Good night, Hiro." GoGo replied, blushing madly.

Both turned over and fell fast asleep.

* * *

 **Yes! There you guys go! That was a Hiro-GoGo Halloween one-shot for you all and I hope that you all enjoyed it! Please follow, favorite and review this chapter! Do you know hard I'm trying to make this story a success? Well, in that case, I hope you guys have an awesome Halloween and I'll be writing the next one-shot in November!**

 **Thank you and Happy Halloween, everybody!**


	16. Firefly Watching

**So, did everybody have a great Halloween? Good, because now it is time for another Hiro-GoGo one-shot! Yes, I know you guys are all excited to see this, and I am too. Well, I'd like to thank you all for your reviews and for your feedback. It really means a lot to me. I can't believe I completed 15 chapters already and I'm happy! Okay, I better stop talking and start the next one-shot now, so I hope you enjoy this as much as I do.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I never own "Big Hero 6" or the adorable couple. Disney does.**

As Hiro and his friends drive to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, Hiro says to GoGo, "Hey, GoGo, I know something we can do tonight."

"Yeah?" GoGo replied. "What is it?"

"We could go to the park and watch the fireflies."

"I don't see why not. I've haven't watched fireflies at night since I was young."

* * *

That night, after class, Hiro and GoGo headed to the park on GoGo's motorcycle.

Once they arrived, they found a bench and sat down. The two lovers watched the fireflies fly side by side and in different directions. One flew close by Hiro. He holds out his index finger and the firefly lands on it. A wide smile spreads across his face and glances at the bug before it flies off.

Hiro and GoGo continued watching the fireflies while also smiling and holding each other close. They were so busy watching the fireflies that they didn't notice a frog hopping close to the bench they were sitting on.

The two lovebirds saw the frog catching one of the fireflies with its tongue and eats it.

GoGo gasps in shock and says in a panicked tone, "Oh, spit it out! Spit it out!" The frog just croaks and then hops away, possibly to a close-by pond.

"Forget it, GoGo." Hiro said as he places a comforting hand on her. "Animals die every day. It's one of the laws of nature."

"You're right." she sighed.

Not too long after they continued watching the fireflies that are still flying in their sight, a couple bats flew by and caught some of the fireflies for their meals. The remaining fireflies fled faraway. The young couple stayed where they were with despaired expressions.

A few minutes later, they haven't seen any more fireflies.

"Well, I guess the fireflies are now too scared of predators eating them to come back." GoGo remarked.

"Yeah, but I'm not letting that stop us." Hiro answered. "The moon is full and bright and there are a thousand stars in the sky. Makes a picture perfect moment for young couples like us dating."

His comment was enough to make his girlfriend smile.

So for the rest of their date, they gazed at the stars while also exchanging loving smiles and wrapping their arms around each other.

At one point, they heard shouting coming from a close-by apartment building. They turn in the direction of the sound and see the silhouette of a couple arguing in their apartment with the lights on.

Hiro turns to GoGo and shakes his head with a remorseful expression. They suddenly hear hooting. They look in the direction of the sound's source and sees an owl perched on a branch in the tree in front of them. The owl turns its head in different directions while hooting and minding its own business.

Hiro and GoGo continue holding each other close and smiling lovingly. Then they kissed each other on the lips, which lasted for 30 seconds.

At that moment, GoGo started to yawn. Then she closed her eyes and laid her head on Hiro's shoulder with a genuine smile on her face.

Hiro held her close and smiled affectionately at the sight of his girlfriend sleeping. He continued to do so before he started yawning and was also consumed by sleep.

* * *

 **Wow. Wasn't that heartwarming or what? You know what I also like about HiroGo? I really like it when there are heartwarming moments between them and I thought it'd be really sweet if I wrote one out for all of you. Well, I hope you enjoyed this and please review, follow and favorite this story! I really want this story to be a success! I'll be writing the next one-shot soon, so whatever you do, don't go anywhere!**

 **Thank you and remember: reviews are welcome, but mean one aren't!**


	17. Sympathy

**Warning: This chapter may be tear-jerking, so I hope you have loads of tissues ready.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Do I own "Big Hero 6"? No, I don't. Disney owns it.**

It has been a few months since Hiro and his friends defeated Professor Callaghan and Hiro built a new body for Baymax after losing the first one while rescuing Callaghan's daughter. It is a cloudy morning. The sky is covered with heavy gray clouds. Hiro was just getting out of bed and is heading downstairs.

As he went downstairs, he suddenly heard some sniffling. He followed the sound and could've sworn he heard crying, and just as he predicted, he saw Aunt Cass crying.

"Aunt Cass, what's all the hubbub?" he called out with concern and seriousness.

Cass turned to Hiro with grief as tears continued to form in her eyes. "Mochi is... is..."

"Is what?" Hiro asked comfortingly.

"Is d-d-d-d-" She couldn't bring herself to say the word that was supposed to come out of her mouth.

"Dead?" Hiro finished. Once he said that word, Cass nodded and started bawling her eyes out. Yesterday, Mochi had some kind of life-threatening illness and Cass took him to the vet in hopes that he'll be cured. The vet did everything he could to fix Mochi, but failed to cure his illness.

Hiro also felt aggrieved as he did his best to soothe her by placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

A short time later, Hiro, still grief-stricken, dials his girlfriend GoGo's number on his phone.

After a few rings, GoGo answered the phone with, "Hi, Hiro. I was hoping you'd call today."

"Hi, GoGo." Hiro said dreadfully. "I got terrible news."

GoGo could tell by the broken-down voice when Hiro spoke. "Go ahead, tell me. What's the trouble?"

"I got the news today that my cat, Mochi, died from illness." Hiro said sadly. "Aunt Cass took him to the vet to have him cured, but the vet couldn't cure him and now Mochi is dead. He's second member of my family that died. First Tadashi and now Mochi."

GoGo felt bad for her boyfriend. She didn't know what else to say except "Do you want to come over to my house and share your pain with me?"

"Yeah." the boy sighed sadly. "I'll see you there."

"See you when you get here." GoGo replied before they hung up.

Hiro walked past, Aunt Cass, who is still crying, and into the garage. He opens the garage door, gets on his bicycle and drives to GoGo's house.

* * *

The ride was gloomy as Hiro felt a lump in his throat and tears starting to brim in his eyes. A few frequent rumbles of thunder can be heard from the sky above during the ride.

When Hiro finally reaches GoGo's house, he parks his bike beside the mailbox that's in front of GoGo's house, walks up to the door and rings the doorbell.

GoGo answers the door and opens it. "Hi, Hiro." she said. She could tell by the dreadful look on her boyfriend's face. "I'm sorry about your cat."

"Well, at least this day can't get any worse." he answered.

He was wrong. As soon as he said that, thunder is heard crashing, joined by a flash of lightning. Then rain started pouring. This got their attention and tears began to fill Hiro's eyes once again.

"Now this is a perfect time for grieving." he said tearfully.

GoGo was now completely feeling bad for him and said calmly, "Come on in." Hiro followed her inside. After he closes the door, he started crying softly.

"Come here." GoGo said as she gently pulled Hiro into a hug as he cried into her chest while hugging her. She felt her shirt getting wet with his tears, but it didn't matter to her. It hurts GoGo's heart to see Hiro cry. She continues to comfort him as rain continued pouring onto San Fransokyo accompanied by thunder and lightning.

She hugged him a little bit tighter and she kissed the top of his head. This is the second time GoGo has comforted Hiro since that time when she comforted him when he apologized for corrupting Baymax into killing Callaghan in blind grief.

"Shh..." she shushed quietly as she kept hugging him.

GoGo waited patiently for her boyfriend to stop crying and when he finally did, the tears kept streaming down his cheeks. Plus, it still stormy outside.

"It'll be okay." GoGo said softly as she wiped his tears away with her thumbs. "You know me and the others are always there for you anytime and anywhere."

Hiro smiled slightly and said, "Well, as soon as this weather lets up, I'll head home."

"I watched the weather earlier, and the meteorologist said that it's supposed to rain all day."

At this response, Hiro felt like he was about to cry again until GoGo pulled him closer to her and started singing softly, "The sun will come out tomorrow. Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow, there'll be sun. Just thinking about tomorrow clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow 'til there's none. When I'm stuck with a day that's gray and lonely, I just stick out my chin and grin and say 'Oh!' The sun will come tomorrow, so you gotta hang on 'til tomorrow. Come what may. Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love you. Tomorrow, you're always a day away."

Hiro gave out a little smile and felt he is ready to move on with his life without his cat even though he'll miss him, like how he was ready to move on after Tadashi's death. "I'm moving on with my life without Tadashi and Mochi and will try to be happy every day, even on cloudy or stormy days."

"That's my sweet Hiro!" GoGo said happily and then pecked her boyfriend on the cheek. He blushes and flashes his meek smile as he lightly rubbed his cheek where GoGo had kissed him. He was feeling a lot better now.

Even though today the weather is supposed to be rainy and stormy all day, Hiro is staying happy by hanging around with his girlfriend and making romance with her.

* * *

 **Wow. Wasn't that heartwarming or what? I really like it when there are heartwarming moments between these two lovebirds and I thought it'd be really sweet if I wrote one out for all of you. This chapter is heartwarming, but also tear-jerking at the same time. You know, it's okay to cry when you lose someone you love, but you must move on because dead loved ones want you to do that and are watching over you even though you can't see or hear them. I once had a white dog and he died from seizures nine years ago. But then I got a new dog the year after. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this and please review, follow and favorite this story! I really want this story to be a success! I'll be writing the next one-shot soon, so whatever you do, don't go anywhere!**

 **Thank you and T.T.F.N. Ta-ta for now! Also, I could use a hug right now.**


	18. Misapprehension

**Happy early Thanksgiving, everybody! Wow, can you believe the year is almost over? Well, technically, it's not over yet. We still have to go through Thanksgiving, Hanukkah, Christmas and Kwanzaa first. But I wanted to let you know that I have written another Hiro/GoGo one-shot for you all! I hope you all enjoy this next one-shot as much as I do!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own "Big Hero 6", including the cutest couple. Disney owns it respectively.**

GoGo was about to knock on the door to Hiro's lab when she noticed that it was slightly open. She heard Hiro talking to Fred and she, being the nosy person she is, decided to listen.

"She's so annoying and mischievous. She's an embarrassment to me." Hiro said.

 _"Did Hiro just say what I thought he said?" GoGo thought._

"I know she is, but there isn't much I can do." Fred said.

"You have to do something before she does something stupid. Her reckless and naughty behavior is going to cause me distress."

GoGo thinks that Hiro is talking about her.

"I never want to see or hear from her ever again." Hiro said.

GoGo gasped. " _H_ _e_ is _talking about me! What did I ever do to him? Why does he hate me now?_ " she thought. She now thinks she is an embarrassment to Hiro like he said. She thinks she's a disappointment.

GoGo felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. While the other students are working on their projects, she fled the lab and into the hallway with tears running down her face.

"If that's what you want. I'll make sure my naughty baby cousin doesn't bother you again." Fred said. He noticed that Hiro had a faraway look in his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"I have a feeling that GoGo might have eavesdropped on her conversation and I might have unintentionally broke her heart."

Fred blinked in surprise. "How do you know that?"

"My friend senses are tingling. We need to find her."

Meanwhile, GoGo went down the hallway. After passing many of the classrooms, she went downstairs into the girls' restroom and went into a stall. Hiro's hurtful words were still fresh on her mind.

" _I hope you're happy, Hiro._ " she thought. " _Because of you, I'm now heartbroken!_ " More tears started streaming down her face.

Hiro and his other friends are in his lab, feeling worried sick for GoGo. They hadn't seen her since the morning they arrived at the college.

"Baymax, can you help us find GoGo?" Hiro asked Baymax.

"I have a tracker in my system that leads to where missing people are." Baymax responded. "Finding GoGo Tomago."

The group follows the directions given by Baymax's tracking system. They lead them downstairs to the girls' bathroom.

"She's in there?" Wasabi asked once the group stopped at the entrance to the restroom.

"I'll go in and talk to her. Wait here." Honey instructed her friends. She goes inside and sees one of the stall doors closed. She suspects that GoGo is in there, and she's right.

"GoGo, are you in there?" she called.

"Please, I don't want to see anybody." GoGo said in a broken-down voice.

"Will you please just open the door?"

"Go away."

"Please? Hiro wants to talk to you."

"Can't a girl have some privacy?"

Honey sighs, leaves the restroom and rejoins her friends.

"Hiro, come on in with me. You can try talking to GoGo and I'll be right beside you." she tells Hiro.

"What if someone catches me with you?" Hiro asks with worry.

"It'll be okay. Come on."

He follows Honey into the bathroom and stands outside the closed stall that GoGo is in.

"GoGo, I need to tell you something." he said.

"You don't have to tell me anything, Hiro!" GoGo snapped. "I heard you talking to Fred."

"You heard what I said?"

"Every word. You said I was annoying, mischievous and an embarrassment to you and that you never wanted to see or hear from me again."

"I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about Fred's naughty toddler cousin that I had to babysit yesterday all afternoon."

When GoGo heard those words, she got off the toilet she was sitting on, unlocked the stall door and opened it. She somehow felt her heart being repaired as she faced Hiro.

"You weren't talking about me?" she asked.

"Of course, I wasn't. You see, I had to babysit Fred's naughty toddler cousin while he and his aunt and uncle are working on something, and I had to watch her all afternoon yesterday. She even tied me to a chair so I wouldn't stop her from doing those mischievous things she's been doing."

"Oh."

"GoGo, you know I would never say heartbreaking things about you."

"I know. I just assumed that you wouldn't and I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, but make sure that you have second thoughts next time before you eavesdrop on someone's conversation."

GoGo smiled. "I will." she promised.

"Good. Now let's get out of here before someone else sees me in here." They leave the restroom and stand outside in the hallway with their friends.

"GoGo, from this moment forward, I promise to never break your heart again." Hiro said to his girlfriend.

She responds with a smile and pulls him into a hug. Hiro was surprised at GoGo's sudden reaction, but nonetheless, he returns the hug and smiles. The others watched the two lovebirds reconcile with affectionate smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **Oh, man! Wasn't this one-shot an emotional roller-coaster or what? So, there you guys have it! I hope you enjoyed this and please review, follow and favorite this chapter! I could seriously appreciate it if you guys gave me lots of reviews, favorites and followers because I'm trying to make this story a big success! Also, the next one-shot will be coming up soon! So whatever you do, don't go anywhere!**

 **T.T.F.N. Ta-ta for now! Please do review, but no rude or mean ones please!**


	19. Thanksgiving

**Hi, guys! I'm back with another Hiro/GoGo one-shot to impress you all! This is a Thanksgiving one-shot that I decided to write even though Thanksgiving is over. I've been gone at my uncle's for Thanksgiving and was unable to write it. I've been gone all weekend and got back home on Sunday.**

* * *

 **I don't own "Big Hero 6". Never have, never will.**

It is 8:00 in the morning and Hiro went downstairs to the cafe to greet his friends who are standing at the front door of his house that's connected to the Lucky Cat Cafe. She closed the cafe today so she can have Thanksgiving dinner with her nephew and his friends.

"Hey, guys!" Hiro greeted his friends.

"Hi, Hiro!" Honey greeted in reply.

"Good to see you, buddy." Wasabi followed.

"We're inviting you to come watch the Thanksgiving parade with us at my mansion." Fred said. "After that, we'll be hanging out until it's time for us to come back here for Thanksgiving dinner with your aunt."

"Yeah, let's do that." Hiro announced and called. "I'm going to hang out with my friends, Aunt Cass."

"Okay. You and your friends be back between 5:30 and 6:00 for Thanksgiving dinner." Aunt Cass replied.

"Alright." Hiro announced and headed out the door with his friends to Wasabi's car.

It took about 15-20 minutes to get to Fred's mansion because there was a lot of traffic. Everyone must be going to see their relatives for Thanksgiving.

When they arrived at the mansion, they settled themselves in the living room. At 9:00, they turned the television on and flipped it to the channel that the Thanksgiving parade is being aired on.

The parade features all kinds of Broadway musical shows, high school and university bands, balloons, floats and singers. One of the musical shows featured the cast of "Wicked". Some of the balloons were Olaf from "Frozen", the Pillsbury Dough Boy, and a Pteranodon. As the team watched the parade, they sat beside each other on the couch. Hiro wraps his arm around GoGo's waist while she wraps her arm around his shoulder. The conclusion of the parade featured Santa Claus riding on a float in a sleigh pulled by reindeer.

After the parade ended, the team watched "Free Birds" and "Jack and Jill" since they're both about Thanksgiving.

* * *

Around 5:30 pm, Hiro announced, "Alright, everyone, Aunt Cass should have Thanksgiving dinner ready for us by now, so we should be heading back now."

They headed outside to the car and drove to the Lucky Cat Cafe. They arrive about 14 minutes later and enter through the door to Hiro's house.

Aunt Cass heard her nephew and his friends enter and exclaims, "Perfect timing, Hiro! I just finished putting the last bit of food on the table."

Hiro and his friends could smell the freshly cooked food from downstairs.

"I can smell the turkey!" Honey exclaimed. The delicious smell and scent of the food made the team hungry. There were a lot of foods like ham, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, bread rolls, corn and cranberry sauce. Sitting in the middle is a freshly cooked golden-brown turkey.

After everyone gathers at the table, they bow their heads as Aunt Cass lead them in grace. "Heavenly god, we thank you for giving us all that's important to us in our lives. We thank you for giving us the food on our table. We bless those who sacrificed themselves by risking death to save lives at risk and thank you for watching over us this holiday season. Amen."

"Amen." The others repeated.

Everyone picks up their silverware and digs into the food and gets all the food that they can fit on their plates. After the other foods were eaten, they all had bites of turkey. Every morsel of the turkey simply melted in their mouths, filling them with deliciousness.

"Mm-mm!" Honey exclaimed. "This turkey is so good!"

"Best turkey I've had in my life!" GoGo added in.

After all the turkey was eaten, Hiro noticed something in the turkey bones. "Ooh, look! A wishbone!"

Hiro tugged on the wishbone until one of the legs broke. "I get to make a wish! I wish this would be the best Thanksgiving I had with Aunt Cass and my friends." The others responded with chuckles.

For the rest of the evening, Hiro and his friends went to his room and had fun socializing by playing games like cards and Pictionary and chatting and hanging out.

When it was bedtime, GoGo decided to stay the night with her boyfriend while the others went home. The two lovebirds climbed into Hiro's bed, wrap themselves in each other's embraces, exchange deep and loving smiles and kiss each other goodnight on the lips before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **So, what'd you guys think? I had a great Thanksgiving. How about you? Every Thanksgiving, I watch Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade and go up to my uncle's home to eat dinner with him. Now that I did this chapter, please read and review it! Come on, I need a lot of favorites and followers. Aren't you happy this story is starting to become a success? I'll be writing another one-shot in the next chapter this weekend. At least I'm trying my real hardest to be creative, right?**

 **Thank you and I'll see you soon! Reviews are greatly appreciated and hopefully everyone had a great Thanksgiving!**


	20. Hiro's Broken Leg

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Big Hero 6" or the characters, including the adorable couple.**

Hiro laid down on his bed in the hospital. To be truthful, his leg got broken while rescuing people from a house fire. He had a flashback to what happened the other day.

 **The other day...**

Hiro and his team are called to a house fire. They arrive at the site of the disaster. In front of them is a two-story house on fire.

"Someone help! My little baby is in there!" a woman shouted in panic.

"Somebody call the fire department now!" a man yelled.

"Is there anybody inside?" Hiro asked the man as he went up to him.

"We think there's a little girl stuck on the second floor."

Hiro stared at the burning house for a few seconds, had a look of determination and started to head towards the building, but then stopped, hesitated and had a flashback of the night of Tadashi's death. Then Hiro fears he might meet the same fate as his brother.

"What are you waiting for, Hiro?" Fred asked, drawing Hiro's attention. "Don't just stand there! Do something!"

Hiro turns towards the burning house. "Someone has to help." He runs inside.

"Be careful, Hiro! We don't want to lose you like we lost Tadashi!" GoGo called to him, even though he can't hear her.

Inside, Hiro trudged through the flames and smoke as he went up the stairs to the second floor. Halfway up the stairs, he could her a little girl screaming, crying and coughing.

He follows the sounds to a bedroom. Inside, he sees a little girl sitting on the floor beside her dresser, cowering in fear while crying and screaming.

"It's okay, ma'am! I'm gonna get you out of here!" he exclaimed.

He picks up the girl and carries her in his arms out of the room as the fire roared and crackled. He sees an open window and sees a fire escape. This could be their escape route.

Hiro hears cracking above and sees flaming pieces from the ceiling falling towards them. He runs towards the window where the fire escape is, but the pieces fall on him, causing him to drop the girl. He lies on the floor wounded. His upper body isn't hurt, but the flaming pieces hit his right leg, breaking it.

"Sir!" the girl exclaimed.

"Go on! Save yourself!" Hiro yelled in-between the pain of his broken leg.

The girl climbs out the window and down the fire escape until she reaches the ground. Her mother rushes towards her.

"Oh, Crystal!" she exclaimed, clutching onto her daughter tightly. "Thank goodness you're safe!"

"Hiro's still in there!" Wasabi shouted in panic. "Somebody do something!"

"Hiro!" Baymax exclaims as he sprints into the burning house. He finds Hiro with his broken right leg trapped under burning rubble. He pushes the rubble aside, carries Hiro out of the house and puts him down on the ground.

"Your leg is broken. It may take a week or two for it to heal."

Fire trucks, along with ambulances and police cars, arrive at the scene.

Hiro's teammates report his injury to the authorities and Hiro is loaded onto an ambulance and driven to the hospital.

* * *

 **Today...**

After his flashback ends, Hiro regrets entering the burning house. At least he saved a little girl that was trapped inside. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by someone entering the room he is in.

The door opened slowly, revealing GoGo carrying two "Get Well" cards.

"Hi, Hiro. How are you feeling?" GoGo greeted softly as she approached over to him.

"Hi, GoGo. Not so good. My leg is still broken." Hiro replied.

"That's a bummer. Me and the others have been missing you and we've been thinking about you."

"Yeah, I know."

"Aunt Cass made you a 'Get Well' card and I made one for you too." she said as she gave him the cards.

"Thanks. That was very kind of you." Hiro said as he smiled a little.

"Plus, I thought I'd visit you for a while."

"Thanks. I'd appreciate the company."

For the next hour or so, they have a friendly conversation. They also kill time by cracking each other up by watching random characters on GoAnimate getting grounded for misbehaving at restaurants on GoGo's mobile phone.

By the time the sun is beginning to set, GoGo decided it is time for her to head home.

"I think I better go home now." GoGo said sadly. "I'll see you later."

"When you visit me again, you will check to see how my leg is doing, right?" Hiro asked.

"Yes." GoGo gave Hiro a tender kiss on the cheek, which made him blush, then headed out the door. Before she left the room, she gave out a small wave and Hiro slowly reciprocates it. She closes the door and Hiro read the cards he received. GoGo's card read, "Get well soon, my sweet Hiro. Love, GoGo Tomago." The bottom had a picture of lips, meaning Hiro is getting a kiss in message.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? That was really nice of GoGo to keep Hiro company when he is injured, am I right? I hope the same injury Hiro got doesn't happen to me. In that case, I hope you enjoyed it and please review, follow and favorite this chapter!**

 **Thank you and I'll see you real soon!**


	21. Basketball

**So, how is everyone enjoying about Christmas coming? I'm so excited! Are you? Now that the holidays are coming up, I have written another Hiro/GoGo one-shot for you all! Yep! I know you guys have been waiting for this and it's here now, so let's get reading!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: If "Big Hero 6" belonged to me, I'd make it into a sequel, but I sadly don't own it. It belongs to Disney.**

GoGo sighed to herself as the basketball game on TV ended. She was very disappointed because the Bulls, her favorite basketball team, lost the game to the opponent team, the Raptors.

"Hey, don't feel bad, honey." her mother encouraged cheerfully as she nudged her elbow. "I'm sure the Bulls will win next time."

"Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen." GoGo responded sarcastically.

She flops down on the couch on her back. If only the Bulls could beat the Raptors, the Bulls would be on their way to the championships. GoGo's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard her phone ring.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, GoGo." Hiro said over the phone. "How are you doing this afternoon?"

"I was doing fine until now." GoGo confessed sadly. "I was watching the basketball game and my favorite team, the Bulls, lost to the Raptors."

"Oh, it's no big deal. I hope the Bulls win next time."

"So do I."

Suddenly, Hiro got an idea. "Hey, do you want to go to the park and play basketball with me and the others?"

"I'd like that." GoGo replied. "Alright, I'm going to get ready. I'll see you when you get here."

"Bye." Then they hung up.

About 12 minutes later, Hiro and his friends went to GoGo's house to pick her up for their basketball game in the park. It didn't take that long for them to arrive and once they got there, they step out of the car and head inside the park.

Once they're inside, Hiro takes a basketball out of his bag. "Alright, guys. Split into two teams. GoGo and Wasabi, you're with me."

That leaves Fred with Honey.

Hiro indicates Fred and Honey as he says, "Team Honey vs. Team GoGo."

They look at the basketball court with two basketball nets.

"Let's get this party started!" Hiro announced triumphantly.

Once the team steps onto the court, the game begins. Hiro dribbles the basketball as he runs with it and shoots it at the net. The ball went directly into the net. Baymax had a scoreboard on his stomach. The score for Hiro's team is on the left half and Fred's team is on the right. Baymax marks one point for Hiro's.

Afterward, Fred stole the ball before Hiro could catch it, dribbled it as he ran and threw it at the net and it went in. This prompts Baymax to add a point for Fred's team.

As time passes, both teams won points for getting the ball into the nets.

At one point, Hiro shouted, "Hey, Wasabi, catch!" and tosses the ball to Wasabi. He holds out his hands to catch the ball. Instead of ending up in his hands, the ball went past them and hit him in the crotch. Wasabi collapses to his knees as he groans in pain and holds his crotch.

The others cringe at what Hiro accidentally did.

"Oh, my gosh!" Hiro exclaimed. "I'm so sorry, Wasabi!"

"It's alright." Wasabi groaned weakly. "Accidents happen."

Hiro and GoGo help Wasabi to his feet as he weakly got up, still holding his crotch.

A few minutes later, Hiro says, "Let's continue on." Then they resumed playing basketball.

Almost near 3:00, Hiro and GoGo are sitting on a bench after their game ended. Their team won when they won 15 points. Fred's team won 10.

"Congratulations, Hiro. I'm proud of you for winning the game." She kisses him on the cheek.

"Actually, we and Wasabi won the game." Hiro chuckled.

Hiro was very happy that his team won the basketball game. He couldn't wait to tell Aunt Cass about his day with his friends and do it again someday.

* * *

 **Well, there you guys have it! I hope you all enjoyed this and please leave out reviews, followers and favorites! I think this story is getting better and better every time I update this! I think I did pretty well with this one-shot. You want to know something? I won't fight this feeling anymore and I will keep bringing Hiro/GoGo into the community since a lot of "Big Hero 6" fans ship this adorable couple! Come on, everybody! Please review, follow and favorite this chapter so I can keep on going! The next one-shot will be released next weekend, so keep your eyes out for it!**

 **Thank you and toodles! Remember, you can review this chapter, but no rude or mean ones please!**


	22. Chicken Pox

**You guys want to see more Hir-oGo stories? Well, guess what? Another chapter has finally arrived at the most perfect time of the year! Holy mackerel, I can't believe I'm keeping up with this story and I like to thank you guys for supporting me and for making Hiro/GoGo become a popular ship. As usual, you guys are going to like this and like I said before, I'm going to keep bringing this couple into the community until the day I die! Are you ready? Well, here we go!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Do I own "Big Hero 6"? NO! It seriously belongs to Disney!**

Hiro sat up in his bed and coughed very loudly. In truth, he caught the chicken pox for the past three days and his temperature was extremely high so he had the fever. He took a tissue from the nightstand, blew his nose, crumbled it and tossed it into his garbage bin like a basketball going down a hoop. Hiro hated being sick because he wouldn't be able to hang out with his friends. Thankfully, it is summer. Otherwise he might've missed many days of school.

When he first caught the disease, Baymax told him that he'll be sick for five to seven days. During that time, Hiro had to stay in bed and couldn't eat or sleep well. He wore ice on his head since he had been getting headaches. Even worse, his skin had been itching badly. His fingernails had to be clipped so he couldn't scratch the itches because it'll make the infection worse.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of footsteps. His friends came upstairs to his room for a visit. Fred is carrying a pitcher and glass of juice.

"Hi, Hiro. How are you feeling?" Honey greeted softly, as the approached over to him.

"Hi, guys. Not so well. My skin itches and my head hurts." Hiro replied weakly, before coughing again.

"We know what you've been going through." Fred said solemnly.

"You've been missing out on a lot of things and it's not just the same without you." Wasabi added.

"Yeah, I know. I wish I didn't catch this disease." Hiro said. "I can't scratch my itchy skin. Heck, I can't be around other people because I'll make them sick too."

"Well, when you have chicken pox, you can't scratch your itches or you'll make it worse." GoGo said seriously.

"Your aunt gave me a glass of juice to give it to you just in case you get thirsty." Fred said.

"Thanks. That was very kind of you." Hiro said weakly as he smiled a little.

He grabbed the glass and drank a little of it.

"Do you like it, Hiro?" Honey asked hopefully.

"Hmm, not bad. This is as good as the milk..." Hiro replied before getting cut off as he started coughing loudly again.

Honey started to pat his back gently.

"Easy, Hiro." she said soothingly.

The harder he coughed, the softer she patted his back until it stopped. Hiro took another sip of his juice and then cleared his throat.

"Sorry about that. Curse these coughs, this chicken pox and those lousy days of being sick in bed." he murmured weakly with slight annoyance.

"It's okay. What were you saying before that?" GoGo said.

"I was saying that this juice is as good as that chocolate milk I had last week." Hiro said weakly.

"Well, Hiro, we should be going now." Honey said sadly. "You get some rest now, and we'll check on you later."

"Okay." Hiro said weakly.

GoGo wanted to give Hiro a peck on the cheek, forehead or lips before she left, but she didn't want to catch Hiro's chicken pox, so she just gave a small wave before leaving with the others.

* * *

For the next few days, Hiro had a hard time sleeping at night due to his itchy skin and headache. When he got a shower, he cleaned himself with warm water to avoid secondary infections.

The day after his friends visited, Aunt Cass called the doctor to have him come see if he can cure Hiro from his infection. The doctor did everything he could. He even gave Hiro a vaccine shot. After that, he told Cass that the shot should cure him in 24-36 hours.

That evening, Aunt Cass came to up to Hiro's room and saw her nephew in bed with bloodshot eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Hiro! You look like you haven't slept at all." she said softly.

"I had trouble sleeping thanks to my itchy skin and headaches."

"I'm very sorry to hear that. I want to take your medicine. Should cure you a lot quicker." She held a bottle with a spoon in one hand and a thermometer in the other.

She opened the bottle of medicine and gently poured it onto the spoon. She gave it to him and Hiro washed the medicine down his throat with his juice. Next, Cass placed the thermometer in his mouth and touched his forehead while watching the red line. After about a minute, she took it out.

"You may be warm, but your temperature is starting to drop." she said as she examined the thermometer, which said 90.5, and then placed it down on Hiro's nightstand.

"Get well soon." Cass whispered before leaving.

Hiro dozed off into a peaceful night's rest and this time, he didn't have any trouble sleeping.

* * *

The next morning, when Hiro woke up, he went downstairs to the cafe where his friends are sitting at one of the tables eating their breakfast.

He gave out a genuine smile and walked over to them, who jumped to their feet at the sight of him.

"Hiro!" Honey exclaimed happily. "You're alright!" She ran up to him and wrapped him in a tight hug. Hiro gasps for air, but the others smiled.

GoGo cleared her throat, grabbing Honey's attention. "May I?" she asked, prompting Honey to let go of Hiro and stand aside.

"Oh, Hiro!" she exclaimed, hugging him, which he reciprocated. "My brave boyfriend! I thought you were gonna sick for a long time!"

After they pull away, they sit at the table and have a friendly chat.

"So, GoGo," Hiro spoke up. "Now that I'm all better, do you want go on a date with me tonight?"

"I'd love that." she answered.

With that said, the two share a kiss on the lips while their teammates watch with wide smiles.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for this one-shot! Oh, man! The holidays are finally here and I am writing another Hiro/GoGo one-shot for everyone to see! I hope you all enjoyed it and be sure to review, follow and favorite this chapter! I did the best I could whether it was long or short, but at least I'm getting there! Remember to just do your best when it comes to writing. The next one-shot will be about Christmas, so stay tuned!**

 **And before I forget, this one-shot was a request from Cam the History Man24.**


	23. Christmas Party

**Ho-ho-ho, my fellow readers! It is I, your favorite author! I'm here to give you all a Christmas present. If you guessed the next chapter of "Hiro and GoGo Fluffs", you are correct! This is going to be a Christmas one-shot and I believe you're all going to love this! With the year coming to an end, we will try to end this off with a bang! Let's start this chapter now!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I, once again, don't own "Big Hero 6" and the characters. Disney owns it.**

The temperature started to drop. San Fransokyo was met with chilly weather. December has dawned upon the city. But despite the cold weather, many people are happy since the holiday of Christmas is coming up, and a certain someone has no denial.

Aunt Cass had planned a Christmas party at her apartment above the Lucky Cat Cafe with her nephew, Hiro and his friends. He wrote invitations so he can give them out to his friends.

Today is Hiro's last day at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology for the semester, and everyone gets to have winter break until the next semester starts.

While Hiro and his friends hang out in the lab, Hiro pulls out several envelopes from his backpack. He hands them to his friends. They open them to reveal a card decked out in Christmas stickers and drawings with the words 'You're invited' in bold red and green letters.

"What's this?" Wasabi asked.

"They're invitations to my Christmas party next Sunday." Hiro answered.

"Cool! What are we going to have there?" Honey asked.

"We'll have food, hot chocolate, karaoke and a secret Santa gift exchange."

"That's cool! I'll be there." Fred said.

"Count me in too." Honey added.

"I'm coming as well." GoGo claimed. "I'm not going to any parties without the love of my life."

"Great! I'll see you guys there." Hiro said.

Later on, the time came for Hiro and his friends to go home, effectively ending the school day, and the semester. They get into Wasabi's car and drive home.

When they dropped off Hiro at the Lucky Cat Cafe, he said to his friends, "Well, I guess I'll see you soon. Bye."

He enters the building while the others drive away.

When he enters, Aunt Cass asks her nephew, "So, Hiro, did you give out your invitations?"

"Yes, Aunt Cass." he replied.

"Excellent. I'll tell you, this party is going to be a good and successful one."

* * *

One week later, Hiro wakes up and goes downstairs to see Aunt Cass decorating the house. She's hanging lights around the corners of the ceiling.

"Good morning, Hiro!" she greeted her nephew. "Perfect timing because I need help with the decorations. Since the party is tonight, I figured the atmosphere could use some holiday spirit."

Hiro went over to an unopened box that's labelled "X-Man decorations", opens the flaps and sees tons of decorations like lights, bells, stockings, even a mistletoe.

After decorating the house, Hiro and Aunt Cass went to the kitchen to prepare some food.

"Now, we obviously can't have a party without food." Cass stated.

"What are we having?" Hiro asked.

"Brick oven baked pizza, ham, assorted cookies, fruit punch, a sandwich tray and a Christmas decorated cake."

They got to work on the food. Cass prepared and tossed fresh pizza dough while Hiro made some sauce. The duo sliced up some pepperoni, crumbled up some sausage and tore up some chicken. In a matter of minutes, five different pizzas were prepared: one plain cheese, one pepperoni, one sausage, one chicken, and one Hawaiian. They all put every single pizza into a brick oven.

"They all look delicious." Hiro said.

"I agree." Cass answered.

Then they prepared the ham. Cass takes a ham out of the refrigerator, drizzled it in honed and other sweet sauces, before putting it in a different oven. Then they prepared some cookie dough and pulled out some cookie cutters and cut up some shapes of trees, ornaments, presents, and gingerbread men. They put each tray of cookies into the oven. Then Cass pulls out some ingredients out of the fridge. Lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, sliced meats, pickles, onions and condiments. She sets them on the3 countertop and pulls out several footlong breads out of the pantry.

"I made the bread myself." she stated and cuts up all the bread in half, then places sliced ham, cheese, chopped lettuce, tomatoes, onions and pickles, and adds some ketchup, mustard and mayonnaise to the sandwiches. She also adds salt and pepper for flavoring.

"Wow. That's a lot of sandwiches." Hiro spoke.

Cass then cuts up every single sandwich into tiny individual pieces and places them all in a large platter. She then prepares one last footlong sandwich the same way, but instead she chops it in half to Sherman and eats the other half herself.

"Thanks, Aunt Cass. All this food is making me hungry."

* * *

Three hours later, Hiro and his aunt finished preparing all the food. They leave it all on the countertop for the party.

"This should be just enough for tonight." Cass spoke.

"I believe we're ready for the party." Hiro answered.

"Yep. All the decorations look nice. The food look delicious. Oh, before I forget..." She runs to her room and comes back with a karaoke machine. "I figured we could use some entertainment."

Hiro pulls out a Santa hat and puts it on while Aunt Cass puts on a Christmas blouse with snowflakes and snowmen on it.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Cass opens it and Hiro's friends arrived. Wasabi is wearing a Christmas sweater of a Christmas tree and Santa Claus, while Honey wears a red blouse with snowflakes, and GoGo wears a female elf costume. Fred is wearing a red shirt with candy canes and a gingerbread man on it.

"Hi, Hiro!" Honey greeted her friend.

"Hi, everyone!" Hiro greeted in reply. "Are those your secret Santa gifts?"

"Yeah." Fred answered.

"Great. Go leave them under the tree." They did what they were told and leave their presents under the tree. As they do, Hiro leaves the room and quietly brings back a red present with a red bow and puts it under the tree.

"Alright! Let's party!" Hiro exclaimed.

The party began with people eating food, listening and dancing to Christmas songs and having some karaoke fun.

Hiro and his friends decided to start the gift exchange. They gather around the tree close to the five presents under the tree. One has green wrapping paper and a red bow (from Fred to Honey), a red present with a green bow (from Wasabi to Fred), a blue with purple polka dots present with a white bow (from Honey to Wasabi), a pink present with white stripes and a golden bow (from GoGo to Hiro), and a red present with a red bow (from Hiro to GoGo). Cass calls out the name tags on the presents, as she picks up each gift.

After she gives each present to their assigned givers, she announces, "Alright, open your gifts!"

Wasabi opens his gift which reveals to be a pair of white surround sound headphones.

"Cool!" he exclaimed.

Fred opens his gift to see the complete DVD set of the "Madagascar" movies.

"Awesome!" he said.

Honey opens her gift set to show a Carrie Underwood CD, and a makeup set.

"I love it!" she claimed.

GoGo opens her present to show a Justin Timberlake CD and a picture of Hiro and GoGo hanging out at the park.

"Aww. This is sweet." she said.

Hiro then opens his gift which contains three video game cases of the "Sly Cooper" games.

"No way! Now I can play as Sly Cooper! This is fantastic!" he exclaimed.

GoGo smiles at Hiro as Honey came near her.

"Look how happy you made him." Honey said.

"Yeah." GoGo replied.

An hour after the gift exchange, Hiro and his friends decided to sing karaoke. Honey is the most admired singer in the room with the most admired voice.

" _Have yourself a merry little Christmas._ " Honey sang with a melody in her voice. " _Let your heart be light. From now on, our troubles will be out of sight._ "

Fred sighed as he listened to Honey singing her beautiful and pretty voice. That's one of those things about her that he is in love with.

" _Have yourself a merry little Christmas._ " Honey continued singing in her bell-like voice. " _Make the yuletide gay. From now on, our troubles will be miles away! Here we are as in olden days. Happy golden days of yours. Faithful friends, who are dear to us, gather near to us once more. Through the years, we all will be together if the fates allow. Hang a shining star above the highest bough and have yourself a merry little Christmas now!_ "

After Honey finishes her song, Fred sighed as if he is in love with her, which he totally is.

Afterward, GoGo used the machine to sing "Let It Go" by Idina Menzel, Fred used it to sing "Hark! The Herald Angels Sing", Wasabi used it to sing "This Christmas", and Hiro used it to sing "Silver Bells".

After Hiro finished his song, everyone applauded him. Aunt Cass was proud of her nephew's ability to sing, and his friends cheered, with GoGo being the loudest. Hiro walks up to them and is automatically trapped into a hug by GoGo.

"Oh, my gosh, Hiro, that was amazing! You sang so cool, and sweet. I loved it!" she exclaimed.

Hiro blushes mildly as he returns the hug. "Thanks, GoGo."

All of a sudden, Honey, Fred and Wasabi started snickering. This caught Hiro and GoGo's attention.

"What's so funny, guys?" Hiro asked.

"Look above you!" Honey said.

The four point up to the ceiling. Hiro and GoGo raise their eyebrows as they looked up. They were surprised to see what was floating above their heads: a mistletoe!

"I-Is that..." Hiro started to ask.

"Uh-uh," GoGo answered with a sly smile. "Mistletoe. You know what that means." She throws her arms around him and presses her lips against his. Hiro returns the kiss as he wraps his arms around her waist.

The sight causes the others to smile widely, especially Aunt Cass as she was noticing that her nephew is growing up.

* * *

 **So, that's it! I hope you all enjoyed this Christmas present from me since I wanted to write this one-shot for Christmas. Jumping jellyfish! I can't believe that this story is starting to become a success and look, I got 57 reviews which is all thanks to you guys! Please do review, follow and favorite this chapter and in that case, I hope you all had a very merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa and most of all, Happy New Year! The next one-shot will be written in the New Year and I will keep bringing Hir-oGo into the community so whatever you do, don't go anywhere!**

 **Thank you and Merry Christmas!**


	24. Hiro Clings to GoGo

**Happy New Year, my fellow readers! Yes, it is me and this year is going to be a fantastic one just like last year! Do you have any New Year's resolutions? It's okay if you don't. I thought I'd start the New Year off with another Hiro/GoGo one-shot. I just had to write this and I'm really excited to show it to you all! Ready to read the 24th chapter? Then, let's do it!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Big Hero 6" and my most favorite couple. Disney owns it.**

Hiro was late for breakfast. His friends finished their food before Hiro finally showed up. When Hiro came downstairs into the cafe, they got up from the table and went over to him.

"Hey, Hiro. Why are you late?" Honey asked.

"I overslept." Hiro lied, but his friends bought it.

As they walked outside to the car and got in, Hiro sits beside her and puts his arm around her.

At the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, when they arrived at the lab, Hiro started following GoGo two steps behind her. She notices and asks, "Hiro, are you following me?"

"No." Hiro said.

"Mm-hm." GoGo knew Hiro was following her. She just didn't know why. "Why are you following me?"

"I'm not."

GoGo sighed and walked to her work site with Hiro following close behind. So close that she actually stepped on GoGo's shoes a few times. GoGo ignored it and went to her station. Hiro stayed as close to her as he can.

"Hiro, what are you doing?" GoGo asked. She was a little annoyed that Hiro was following her. She loves spending time with her boyfriend, but she needed to be alone so she could concentrate on her work.

"Don't worry. I won't get in your way and I'll be quiet." Hiro said. "Just please let me stay."

GoGo's annoyance quickly turns to worry. Something was wrong.

But her worry vanishes when Hiro wraps her in his arms and smiles at her lovingly. GoGo reciprocates his actions. Soon their smiles grew wider.

While taking a break from their work, Hiro and GoGo sat in a chair with GoGo laying her head on Hiro's shoulder and Hiro wrapping his arm around her. She eventually falls asleep.

GoGo snored so loudly that it started to annoy Hiro, but he didn't want to wake her up. She stirred in her sleep and let out a small whimper. Hiro looks at GoGo with concern and stroked her hair. She stopped whimpering, but Hiro was still worried.

"What's wrong with GoGo?" he thought. "She's acting weird today."

Soon, GoGo woke up. She yawned, looked at Hiro and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Hiro looked and saw that GoGo was awake. She had drool around her mouth and her hair was ruffled from sleep. Hiro chuckled at the sight.

He got a piece of tissue from a table next to him and used it to wipe away the drool from GoGo's face. When he was done, he threw the tissue in the trash and GoGo sat up.

"Do you want to each lunch with me outside?" Hiro asked.

"Sure." GoGo replied. With that, they got up from the chair and headed outside the building.

As they walked out, Hiro puts his arm around her again.

GoGo was confused. Why was Hiro acting like this? "Hiro, why have you been so clingy today?" she asked.

"Because that's what boyfriends do. They keep their hands and arms on their girlfriends and cling to them." Hiro answered.

"Well, you've been annoying me today by putting your arm around me all day. So, from now on, will you only put your arm around me when I allow you to?"

"Alright. Deal."

"That's the Hiro I like." The two share a passionate kiss on the lips and continued going outside to have their lunch.

* * *

 **So, what did you guys think of that one-shot? Pretty dreamy, am I right? It's what romance does best. I did the best I could and remember, do the best you can when it comes to writing one-shots. Don't you worry, I'll still write more Hir-oGo one-shots and so far, I think this story is on its way to becoming a success! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please do review, follow and favorite it! I'd really appreciate it if you guys gave me lots of reviews, but no rude or mean ones please! Make sure you stick around for the next chapter!**

 **Thank you and Happy New Year!**


	25. Game Playing

**Disclaimer: Disney owns "Big Hero 6" and the characters, not me.**

Hiro sighed to himself as he sat on his bed, trying to think of what to do today. He was feeling pretty bored. It is summer and he didn't sign up for summer classes.

Aunt Cass was downstairs in the Lucky Cat Cafe cooking and serving breakfast to her customers.

Hiro's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when his mobile phone started ringing. Just as he expected, it was GoGo, calling.

"Hi, GoGo." he answered.

"Hi, Hiro." GoGo said over the phone. "I got a new Nintendo and I was wondering if you'd like to come over and play it with me."

"I've never played Nintendo before, but I'm willing to try it. I'll be right over. See you in a few."

"Great. See you when you get here."

They hung up and Hiro rode on his bike to GoGo's house.

When he arrives, he rings the doorbell. GoGo answers the door and invites him in.

Once they turned on GoGo's Nintendo, the first game they played is "Ice Climber". Whenever GoGo's pink Eskimo girl player collides with a blue seal, pink bird or falling icicle, Hiro couldn't help but laugh at the sound heard whenever her player comes into contact with an enemy. GoGo responds with an annoyed expression. He also laughs when her player cries whenever she loses the bonus level.

"Do you really think that's funny, Hiro?" GoGo asked with annoyance.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help but laugh at the sounds when you collide with an enemy or lose a bonus level." Hiro replied.

"Well, would you like if someone was laughing at you while you were crying?"

"No."

"Then don't laugh when I lose the bonus level."

When they reached the final level, they continued playing until they both lost the game. Afterward, they decided to play Super Mario Bros.

"I've seen our friends play Mario before." GoGo commented as she kept her eyes on the TV screen. "I played it with Honey one time and I took an instant liking to it."

"And I liked playing 'Ice Climber' and Mario." Hiro answered.

The two lovebirds spent most of today playing on the Nintendo. They were having the time of their lives playing together and having rematches.

At one point, just as GoGo, playing as Luigi, was about to press the button on her controller, Hiro used this opportunity to put his controller down and smiled mischievously. At the same time, he tackled GoGo to the floor as she didn't see it coming and kissed her on the lips, making her collide with an enemy and lose a life.

"Your loss." Hiro chuckled.

"No fair, Hiro! I just lost a life!" GoGo complained, until a smile appeared on her face while blushing. "But you're a good kisser and that felt good."

Hiro was surprised. She wanted him to continue? He looked into her eyes for a while and didn't move an inch yet. Hiro had been secretly planning this ever since they started playing together.

"Go ahead and kiss me again." GoGo said as she still blushed.

Hiro smiled widely as his face grew warm. He leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips and at the same time, GoGo was returning it. The kiss felt good and just right and she actually enjoyed it. Both liked having that feeling like it's meant to be.

When they pulled away, Hiro whispers into her ear, "I got you now and forever."

GoGo giggled a bit as he planted a small kiss on her forehead. Now she's blushing madly.

"I enjoyed playing with you, GoGo. That was a lot of fun." Hiro chuckled lightly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." she replied. With that, it was sealed with another kiss.

* * *

 **And as usual, another chapter finished! I used to play Nintendo before. I played all kinds of video games on it. My favorite games to play on it are "Ice Climber", Pac-Man and Super Mario Bros. When I played "Ice Climber", I sometimes laughed at the sound that's heard when the Eskimo player bumps into an enemy. That's what inspired me to have Hiro laugh at the same thing. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!**

 **P.S. I will have a request from Cam the History Man24 in the next chapter, so keep your eyes out for it!**


	26. GoGo's Birthday

**Hi, everybody! How's your winter going? Man, it sure is cold outside, eh? Well, I have written another Hiro/GoGo one-shot and trust me, you guys are gonna like this! I worked super hard on it and I really wanted to upload this so badly! I hope you all enjoy this one-shot as much as I do.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I know, I know, I don't own "Big Hero 6" and the characters. They belong to Disney. No questions asked.**

The sunlight filtering through her window woke GoGo from her slumber. She yawned as she sat upright in her bed and stretched her arms above her head.

After rubbing her eyes, the ringing of her phone, which is sitting on the nightstand that's right beside her bed, caught her attention. She answers the call with, "Hello?"

"Hey, GoGo!" It was Hiro calling her. "Happy birthday!"

"Thank you." GoGo stated with a smile.

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, you didn't. I was already up."

"So, do you want to celebrate your birthday spending the morning and afternoon with me and then we'll have a birthday party at your house this evening?"

"That sounds like a plan! Alright, I'll see you when you get here."

"See you there." Hiro replied and then they hung up.

A few minutes later, GoGo came walking down the stairs in her regular outfit. Once she reaches the bottom, she smells fresh pancakes being made by her mother's cooking.

"Good morning, birthday girl!" Her mom greeted. "How are we on this fine day?"

"Great." GoGo replied. "Hiro called me and we'll be hanging out most of the day to celebrate my birthday."

"That's great." GoGo's mom places three pancakes onto a plate, placing it in front of her daughter before going back over towards the stove to make more for herself and her husband.

After GoGo finishes her breakfast and puts her dirty plate in the sink, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." she volunteered as she made her way to the door. When she opens it, Hiro is there and a smile spreads across GoGo's face.

"Hi, Hiro!" she greeted her boyfriend.

"Hey, my sweet." Hiro greeted in reply. "Are you ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Hey, lover boy." GoGo's mother spoke up. "Be sure to bring her back home for her birthday party tonight."

"I will." Hiro promised.

"Have fun, you two!" she called as the two lovebirds made their way to the driveway where GoGo's motorcycle is parked.

Once they got there, GoGo asks, "So, where should we go first?"

"Let's go to the museum first. I always wanted to see the dinosaur skeletons, stuffed animals and statues." Hiro answered.

"Alright, the museum, it is!" She starts up her motorcycle and gets on, prompting Hiro to get on as well and sit behind her. They put on their helmets and GoGo revs the engine and lifts her feet up as the bike rolled out of the driveway and down the street.

As they turn onto the main roads of San Fransokyo, Hiro held onto GoGo's midsection as the wind whipped by.

When they arrived at their destination, GoGo parked the motorcycle in the parking lot and killed the engine.

Once they entered the building, they began exploring the museum. It had all kinds of stuffed animals, skeletons and exhibits. There were exhibits and statues of animals from their natural habitats around the world. There were even dinosaur skeletons.

Later on, when Hiro and GoGo exit the museum, they walk back to GoGo's bike.

"I'm getting hungry." Hiro spoke. "Are you?"

GoGo nodded. "I know a place where we can have lunch."

It didn't take long for the two to reach their destination. The restaurant they arrived at is the same pizza restaurant where Hiro often eats with his friends. GoGo parked her bike in the parking lot and they head inside.

Once they ate their lunch pizza, Hiro announced to his girlfriend that he is now taking her to see "Coco". They head to the local cinema, pay their way to the movie and watch it while eating popcorn and drinking soda.

After the movie ends, the two lovers head to the mall and look through the different kinds of stores in the building. They explore each floor by riding up and down the escalators. They ate dinner in the mall's cafe.

When they decided that they're done eating, Hiro checks the time on his phone and decides that it's time for them to head back to GoGo's house for her birthday party.

The two rode on GoGo's motorcycle silently for awhile before they finally reached GoGo's house. After she parks her park on the driveway, the two go inside the house and find GoGo's parents and the rest of their friends smiling and greeting them with, "Surprise!"

GoGo gasps in surprise as she covers her mouth with her hands. "Oh my gosh!"

"Hiro," Honey addressed Hiro. "Thank you for keeping the birthday girl occupied while we prepared the party."

During the party, GoGo's friends and parents sang "Happy Birthday" to her at the table where the cake with lit candles is and she blew out her candles afterward. Then she opened her presents. After everyone had their pieces of cake, they had fun dancing to party music and many activities.

Later, GoGo is sitting on the couch with Hiro beside her and the others standing in front of them.

"So, did you enjoy today?" Hiro asked.

"Of course I did!" GoGo replied with a smile. "It was great. Might've been the best day ever."

"That's great! I mean, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I just wanted to say thank you for everything. For hanging out with me all day and throwing this party for me."

"You're welcome... I guess?" Hiro replied nervously as he blushed. GoGo responds with a giggle and throws her arms around him, wrapping him in a hug, which Hiro gladly returns.

Suddenly, the guests started chanting, "Kiss him!" multiple times. The two hear them. GoGo then smiled at Hiro and passionately kissed him on the lips. The kiss only lasted for ten seconds and she gently pulled away.

Hiro responds with a deep, love struck smile as it widens by the minute. Today has been a great birthday for GoGo this year. She decided that the best gift for this year is hanging out with her boyfriend all day.

* * *

 **And there you have it, everybody! This wraps up the 26th chapter of the "Hiro and GoGo Fluffs" and I hope you all liked it! This story was a request from Cam the History Man24. Please do review, follow and favorite this chapter! This story is getting so good and hopefully, it'll go onto TV Tropes in the future! I won't stop making Hiro/GoGo one-shots and I will make all of you happy and that is a promise! See you in the next one-shot!**

 **Thank you and ciao! Remember to review, favorite and follow, but keep your complaints and insults to yourself! That's all I'm asking!**


	27. Breakup

**Hey, how's everyone doing today? It is I, your favorite author here to present you with another HiroGo one-shot! That's right, I thought I might have a little bit of time to publish this just for all of you. Anyway, I'm not going to spoil anything about this one-shot, so I hope you like it as much as I do.**

 **Warning: This chapter may be tear-jerking, so if you are going to shed tears while reading this, I hope you have tissues ready.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Big Hero 6" or the characters. They belong to Disney.**

"Do you still love me or do you only love me because you need me?" GoGo asked, her voice hitching and confrontation in her tone.

Hiro's eyes widened at what she said. "What? No! Of course not! Why would you say that?"

"I don't know, Hiro! Do you realize how long it has been since we last talked?!" GoGo said with aggravation.

"Come on, GoGo! You know that I'm working on a project at school which will take forever to complete!" he reasoned.

"I know that! I understood, I made room for you to adjust, but you already forgot about me!"

"No, I didn't! I'd never forget!"

"Oh, really? Then why do we have this gap now?! Maybe project-working is all you think about!" she spat furiously as she pointed accusingly at him.

"GoGo!" Hiro grew impatient. One of the things he hates is when someone tells him something he isn't, which GoGo just did. "This project might take weeks or even a month to complete and I can't back out on it now when there's still a lot of it to create! I thought you understood!"

"I DID, Hiro! Now I don't even know anymore! I thought you'd always be there when I need you, but I was wrong!"

"Well, if that's how you feel, maybe we should break up!"

"Now that's what I was thinking! Plus, I was just about ready to tell you that! So, once again, we're through!"

"Fine!" Hiro yelled harshly.

"Fine!" she snapped back.

"FINE!"

 _ **"FINE!"**_ And with that, GoGo turned and stormed out of the room and downstairs. Hiro sat on the edge of his bed and sulked, crossing his arms and still fuming.

"Your blood pressure is elevated. You appear to be distressed." Baymax commented.

"I'm fine, Baymax." Hiro muttered. But he really isn't.

He could hear GoGo starting her motorcycle from outside. He walks to the window and sees GoGo starting up her bike, kicking up the pedal and driving off into the night. His expression changes to a look of guilt, regret and sorrow. He wishes he didn't said those hurtful words to the love of his life in anger. It broke his heart a lot. Not being able to touch or talk to her made him incomplete.

Just then, Aunt Cass came into his room. "Hiro?" she called.

"Hey, Aunt Cass." Hiro answered with his voice low.

"I heard you and your girlfriend shouting. Then I saw her storming out the door. What happened?"

"Me and GoGo had a fight. We said things that I really didn't mean."

"Hey." Cass assured her nephew calmly as placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's okay to fight. Everyone fights, including boyfriends and girlfriends. It's bound to eventually happen when they're in a relationship. Just give her time to cool down and then you can talk it over with her and make amends."

"Okay, but I'm not sure what good it'll do."

Meanwhile, GoGo is driving home on her motorcycle. She cried a river of tears as she continued to drive home.

When she arrived at her home, she parks her bike on the driveway, enters the house, heads directly to her room, throws herself onto her bed and cries into a pillow.

Neither Hiro nor GoGo slept that night because all those angry and hurtful words they said during their argument were still fresh on their minds.

* * *

After that sleepless night, both Hiro and GoGo isolated themselves from their friends and stayed in their rooms for the next several days. Hiro is listening to songs about failed relationships and GoGo locked herself in her room without eating and seeing or speaking to anyone, even her parents.

One day, Honey, Fred and Wasabi came upstairs to Hiro's room.

"Hiro?" Honey called.

"I don't want to see anybody please." Hiro said with a low voice.

"We haven't seen you for days." Wasabi spoke. "We tried to call you, but you didn't answer."

"Your aunt told us about that argument you had with GoGo days ago." Fred said. "I think it's time that you and her reconcile and make amends."

"My aunt told me that too. And you're right!" Hiro said with determination. "I love GoGo, I want her and I need her for heaven's sake!"

He follows them to Wasabi's car and they drive over to GoGo's house.

When he gets inside the house, he is greeted by GoGo's parents.

"Hi, Hiro!" The father said. Hiro had met GoGo's parents before.

"I came to see GoGo. We had a fight several nights ago and I want to apologize to her. Where is she?" Hiro answered.

"She's in her room, but I'll have to unlock it." The mother spoke.

Hiro walks upstairs to GoGo's room and knocks on the door.

"Whoever's there, go away!" GoGo answered with a cracked voice.

Her mother unlocks the door and Hiro enters.

GoGo sits up on her bed, narrowing her eyes at him. "Didn't I tell to leave me alone?!"

"I need to talk to you, so at least hear me out." Hiro spoke as his voiced hitched. "I'm sorry for everything I said that night. I've been thinking about my project lately and been selfish and hadn't spent enough time with you. I'm willing to make it up to you. Plus, I can't stand being without you. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

GoGo stayed sitting on her bed as she faces him and listens intently. "It's my fault too. I misunderstood."

Hiro sat on the bad beside her and looked deep into her eyes. "I took advantage of your understanding, knowing that nothing would go wrong and I got too caught up with working on my project that I lost track of time. So it's _our_ fault. But it's mostly mine."

His hand rested on her waist while he looked down at her. "Please, GoGo, I want you back." he pleaded. "I promise I'll always have time for you and make up for everything."

GoGo teared up and her body shook slightly. Hiro held her in place and leaned her on his chest. The contact sent a warm feeling to the two. GoGo sighed as tears streamed from her eyes and down her cheeks. She looked to her side, her head leaning on him and her hands around his waist.

There was a long pause and a moment of silence. They felt mutual, they both want to be together again, but this is a rare moment where they could actually be in each other's arms. They wished that everything could be this simple: no distractions, no screaming, just the two of them embracing in pure bliss.

Hiro kept his breathing steady. He rubbed GoGo's back repeatedly. GoGo savored the feeling and hugged him closer.

Hiro smiled slightly. "I'll take that as a yes."

She looked up at him and placed a hand behind his head, pulling him down until their lips made contact. The simple peck grew deeper as they started kissing passionately. Hiro pulled her closer and slowly snaked his hands around her thighs so he can lift her up and they'll be in equal height. GoGo's legs wrapped around his waist while her arms encircled his neck.

The moment grew even heated and though they can do this from night to day and never get tired of it, they had to let go to catch their breaths.

"I missed this, but most of all, I missed you." GoGo closed her eyes and let their foreheads touch.

"So do I. I assure you things will be different from now on."

"I'm glad we're back together." GoGo hugged him dearly.

"I'm happier. You have no idea."

They stayed in each other's embraces longer, enjoying each other's company. They completely forgot about their break-up. GoGo did tell Hiro that there is no way another boy could possibly steal her heart besides him. That being said, Hiro felt even more relieved to hear it from GoGo herself. He never really thought that someone might actually be able to do it, the assurance from GoGo made him more relaxed.

* * *

 **Wow. What a tear-jerking one-shot chapter I've just written and believe it or not, I actually cried while writing this one-shot. Since the beginning at the author's note at the top, I didn't want to spoil this one-shot and because I was trying to make it realistic and tear-jerking. Ever since the beginning, I told you that there would be heartwarming, tear-jerking, funny and/or serious HiroGo one-shots. I'm really sorry if I made you all cry, but at least Hiro made up with GoGo in the end. It's what happens when a lovely couple gets into a fight and then later on, make up in the end. That's what real life is all about. Anyway, the next chapter will most likely be here in the beginning of February. So, I hope that you all enjoyed it and please do review, follow and favorite this chapter!**

 **Thank you and I have left the building for now!**


	28. Tickle Fight

**Hey, everybody, guess who's back with another chapter? That's right, it's me! It's time for another Hiro-GoGo one-shot! The one-shot in this chapter is going to be funny and will contain loads of romance and also lots of humor! I hope you all enjoy this as much as I do and away we'll go!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Big Hero 6". Sorry, but that's the way the cookie crumbles!**

Hiro woke up in his bed as he yawned and stretched the next morning. He got out of bed and prepared for his class at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Then he looked at his reflection in the mirror, ready for another day of school.

After heading downstairs to the Lucky Cat Cafe where his friends, minus GoGo, greeted him, they headed out to Wasabi's car and drove to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.

"So, Hiro, remember that we discussed how you were going to greet GoGo when we get to her house?" Honey asked Hiro.

"Yeah, I do remember." he replied.

When they arrived at GoGo's house, Hiro went upstairs to her bedroom while the others waited in the kitchen. Upon opening the door, Hiro noticed GoGo still sleeping in her bed and smiled. He never thought he'd do this, but seeing GoGo still asleep made him smirk and he had something planned going on in his head.

Hiro slowly and quietly crept up to the bed and glanced over at the still asleep girl. He quickly tickled her under her arm and just as she gasped, opened her eyes and turned to where she got the tickle, he was gone.

"Alright, who's playing tricks on me?" GoGo asked in annoyance. "Who in the blazes woke me from my beauty sleep?"

She looks around and doesn't see anybody. She shrugged to herself and laid back down to try to get back to a little bit more morning sleep. Hiro giggled quietly to himself underneath the bed. He popped up and ticked GoGo again, only this time she noticed him as she exclaimed and almost fell off the bed.

"Hiro, what do you think you're doing?!" GoGo hollered, looking all agitated. "You just woke me from my beauty sleep!"

"Sorry, GoGo." Hiro apologized before he grinned again. "I thought a tickle would be my way to greet you in the morning today."

He was about to tickle him again when she firmly grabbed his arm.

"Hiro, stop. I'm not ticklish and I don't have time for games." GoGo grunted in annoyance. "We need to get to college so we can be on time for class."

"Okay." Hiro sighed in defeat as he started to get off the bed and head for the door.

When his back was turned, GoGo smiled mischievously. She wanted to get back at him. She got out of bed, walked quickly towards Hiro and pinned him to the floor before he could reach the door. He was surprised at her and stared into her eyes.

"GoGo, I thought you didn't have time for games." he said.

"This is to get back at you for tickling me while I was asleep." GoGo replied with a grin.

She suddenly started tickling him mercilessly, sending him into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"No, GoGo! Stop! Please!" he yelled through his laughter.

"Never!" GoGo cackled playfully as she continued tickling him. "You belong to me!"

"Oh, yeah?" Hiro challenged, still laughing.

Luckily, he managed to break out of GoGo's grip and pushed her to the floor on her back.

"Oh, mercy." she mumbled.

"I know your ticklish spot is her somewhere." Hiro teased as he started to tickle her.

"Hey, cut that out! I begging you! HAHAHA!" GoGo laughed uncontrollably as she started to squirm around.

"Maybe it's the lower half of your waist!" he chuckled as he reached down to the lower half of her waist.

Just as he started tickling that part, the black-haired girl burst out laughing really hard that where her ticklish spot is. She wouldn't let any of her friends tickle her lower waist. But it was too late and Hiro had already found it.

"NO, NOT THERE!" she roared with laughter. "DON'T TICKLE MY LOWER WAIST! YOU KNOW HOW TICKLISH I AM OVER THERE!"

She tried to get her boyfriend back, but he kept her body to the floor. They didn't even realize that Honey was standing right next to them, giggling quietly, until Hiro saw her and stopped tickling GoGo. The laughter quickly died down.

"Honey!" Hiro and GoGo cried in unison.

"Well, I'll be darned! I saw you two playing around with each other and-" Honey chuckled until GoGo cut her off.

"We weren't playing around with each other!" she snapped in denial. "Hiro tickled me when I was in the middle of my beauty sleep!"

That late afternoon, Hiro was taking a short break from working on his project. He stepped out of his lab and checked to see if GoGo was watching. Luckily, she was too busy working on her project.

"Now's my chance." Hiro whispered as he smirked again.

He slowly tiptoed behind GoGo and he ticked her lower waist once again which caused her to jump up in the air. She turned and saw Hiro standing there, trying not to giggle.

"Hiro, there is a time and a place for a tickle fight and me working isn't one of them." she reprimanded, trying to not sound too harshly.

"Sorry." Hiro apologized solemnly.

He backs away a bit. He kept thinking to himself as he watched GoGo continue to work on her project. He sighed to himself and couldn't stop staring at GoGo.

Later on, Hiro is sitting at his desk in his lab. He was thinking of different stuff to add to the project that he is working on and didn't notice that GoGo quietly opened the door and was walking towards him.

"Hey, Hiro." GoGo finally spoke.

This got his attention and he greeted in reply, "Hi, GoGo."

GoGo takes a deep breath and asked, "Why did you tickle me this morning?"

Hiro quietly gasped as he covered his mouth. Now he's busted. He didn't want to reveal his secret plan, but he had to be very honest with her, so he took a deep breath.

"I tickled you because I planned it as a way to greet you in the morning with the others. Ever since I found your ticklish spot which was the lower half of your waist, I figured that you must be ticklish all the time." Hiro confessed guiltily. "Plus, you're my girlfriend."

GoGo stared at him for a long time after what he said. Was all this true? Is she really his girlfriend? She noticed him shaking a little and placed her hands onto his shoulders gently and looked directly into his eyes.

"Now that you admitted it, I guess you're right. Tickling is what boyfriends and girlfriends should do."

"Really?" Hiro asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah." GoGo replied. "Well, I just wanted to ask. I should get back to work now."

She turns and heads for the door when suddenly...

"Oof!" she grunted.

GoGo felt someone tackle her down to the floor and flipped her over on her back. It was Hiro and he was grinning down on her.

"Again?" GoGo asked astonished.

"Yes, and this time, I got you for good!" Hiro cackled with glee.

Hiro started to tickle her lower waist once again and GoGo burst out laughing really hard. She tried to swat him away, but couldn't quite concentrate hard enough due to his tickling.

"Don't touch my lower waist for goodness sake!" GoGo laughed.

"Too late because I already did!" Hiro teased as he continued to tickle all over her waist.

Realizing he won't stop anytime soon, she used a move she once saw on television before and ticking his tummy, causing the boy to laugh and scream at the same time as he lost his balance and fell on his back. Hiro tried to get up, but GoGo was too quick for him and she pinned him down. Then she started to tickle his armpits and tummy at the same time.

"STOP! HAHAHA! THAT TICKLES!" Hiro laughed uncontrollably as tears of laughter began to stream down his face.

"Why? It's fun!" GoGo teased playfully as she kept on tickling him. "Besides, this is what you get for tickling me in the first place!"

Then she ticked her boyfriend's sides and this made Hiro laugh even harder than before. He struggled to break free by kicking around and trying to tickle her back, to no avail. That was it. GoGo had her trapped and he was officially done for. He gave up and went limp on the floor with GoGo pinning down his arms and smiling down on him victoriously.

"Looks like I win this round." she announced with triumph.

"No fair, GoGo." Hiro complained. "You cheated!"

"Too bad, so sad, Hiro. You're mine now." GoGo replied with a grin as she started to slowly lean down towards his face.

"GoGo, what are you-"

Before he could finish his question, he felt her warm lips pressing against his. He blushed deep red and didn't fight back because it felt just right. Instead, he let her kiss him for only ten seconds before she pulled away.

"What was that for?" he asked shyly.

"Because I felt like it and you're my boyfriend." GoGo answered lovingly.

Hiro blushed a little bit harder as he nervously chuckled a tiny bit. Most of the times before he met his friends, he was often shy around and afraid to talk to girls.

They shared another soft passionate kiss on the lips which felt like it lasted forever, but this time, it only lasted for two minutes. They both exchange smiles as they got up.

"You know, it was fun while it lasted." Hiro said, still blushing.

"Hey, I'm sure we'll be able to have another tickle fight soon." GoGo said with a smile as he leaned into him and whispered, "We'll only do it when it's just us at the appropriate times. It'll be our little secret."

"Okay." Hiro whispered back. "I love you."

"I love you too, Hiro." GoGo replied happily.

Unbeknownst to them, Honey was taping the whole thing on her phone from the door.

"Now that's going on worldwide." Honey said quietly and gladly after she finished recording.

* * *

 **At last! Another HiroGo one-shot is over! Well, don't worry. The "Hiro and GoGo Fluffs" is not over yet! So, what did you guys think of the chapter? Pretty funny and romantic, am I right? I did the best I could by making the scenes longer and realistic. In that case, reviews are greatly appreciated, but no rude, mean or offensive ones please! Since this story is turning out to be a success, I'm going to be working on a Valentine's Day one-shot since Valentine's Day is coming up. I hope you all liked this hilarious one-shot and please review, follow and favorite this chapter! Can't you see that I'm trying?**

 **Thank you and ciao!**


	29. Just The Two of Us

**So even though Valentine's Day was three days ago, I still managed to write this special Hiro/GoGo Valentine's Day one-shot. This took me a long time to work on it and I also added a little bit of Honey/Fred. However, this one-shot will focus mostly on Hiro and GoGo. So remember, this chapter will mostly, I repeat, focus** _ **mostly**_ **on Hir-oGo. In the meantime, let's get started with this one-shot right now!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Big Hero 6". Sorry!**

It was the month of February and today was Valentine's Day, a special holiday to spend with someone you love and care about. GoGo was in her bedroom getting dressed for her daily class at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. She plans on asking her boyfriend, Hiro Hamada, on a date today.

Once she's all set, she leaves and goes with her friends to the Lucky Cat Cafe where they have breakfast with Hiro. While eating, Honey and Fred were chatting away.

As they sat and ate their breakfast, GoGo had that question in her head that she wanted to ask Hiro, but she didn't want to blow her chance.

"So, Hiro, since today is Valentine's Day, do you want to spend time with me today? We'll have a picnic in the park and watch romantic movies at my house. It'll be just the two of us and this'll be my Valentine's Day gift to you."

Hearing this made Hiro's heart soar. "I was just about to ask you the same thing!" he said joyfully.

"That's the spirit." GoGo replied.

Suddenly, Honey smirked and looked right at Fred's shirt. "Hey, Fred, I think you spilled coffee on your shirt." she said.

"What?!" Fred yelped, as he started to check his shirt for any coffee spills.

Suddenly, without warning, Honey cupped his face and kissed him softly on the lips, causing him to blush. Fred's body stopped and returned the kiss gently for as long as they could.

"I love you, Freddy." Honey said lovingly once the kiss ended.

"I love you too, Honey." Fred chuckled bashfully as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Woohoo! Spread the love, guys!" Wasabi cheered happily. "Hooray for romance!"

After they finished eating, they head over to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.

Later that afternoon, Hiro and GoGo went to the park and they were looking for the perfect spot to have their picnic.

"How about under that tree?" Hiro suggested as he pointed to a tall tree with a big shade under it.

"Good idea." GoGo said in agreement.

The two went to the tree that Hiro suggested and went under the shade. Once they got there, GoGo laid out the picnic blanket.

After their picnic was all set up, Hiro opened the picnic basket and inside was a bag of cookies, water bottles, two apples and napkins. He took out the apple and gave it to Hiro. She thanked him before eating it up.

As Hiro ate his own apple, he looked up at the sky and made her think about how this Valentine's Day with GoGo would go. He glanced over at GoGo who was still eating her apple.

GoGo noticed and asked, "Why are you looking at me, Hiro?"

"Uh..." Hiro tried to hide his faint blush, but it kept on giving it away.

"And why are you blushing?"

Hiro didn't want to lie to his girlfriend, so he just confessed the truth. "Because I developed a crush on you ever since you kissed my cheek after I lost Baymax the first time."

Hearing this made GoGo smile. "I'm accepting you more and more every day." She places her hand on Hiro's.

Just as Hiro was about to take the bag of cookies out, he heard chittering. He thought it was GoGo at first, but when he turned to the source of the sound, there were two squirrels running and chattering nearby.

As he watched the two rodents, a sparrow lands next to GoGo. It chirps as it looks at the food and GoGo.

"What do you want, bird?" GoGo asked in a serious tone.

The sparrow responds by snatching one of her broken cookie pieces and flying away with it in its beak before GoGo could stop the bird.

"You feathery little thief!" GoGo shouted as the sparrow flew away.

In the meantime, Hiro was holding a handful of small flowers in his hand as he waited while GoGo's back was turned. Those flowers were for GoGo and he picked them out.

By the time the couple had finished eating, the sun was beginning to set and it is close to becoming dusk.

"Now that we're done eating, can we go over to your house and watch romantic movies like you suggested earlier?" Hiro suggested with a little smile on her face.

"That's part of planning this Valentine's Day with you, so yes, let's go." GoGo answered.

"Okay." Hiro said while secretly placing the flowers into the picnic basket.

Once they got to GoGo's house, they settled on the couch in the living room, turned on the television and watched romantic movies. They didn't choose "Titanic" because they knew it had a sad ending.

"GoGo, are you enjoying your Valentine's Day with me so far?" Hiro asked.

"So far." GoGo responded.

That night, Hiro is asleep in GoGo's bed because she allowed him to sleep with her tonight. GoGo was still awake and when he was putting the food away from the picnic basket, she saw the flowers that Hiro had picked out from the park. She took them out and realized that Hiro had picked out those flowers for her as a Valentine's Day gift.

"Thank you, Hiro." she said happily to herself.

GoGo wanted to return him the favor, but decided to wait until morning to do it. So she just climbed into bed beside Hiro and slept soundly while holding him in her arms.

The next morning, after eating pancakes for breakfast that GoGo learned how to make from her mother, GoGo told her boyfriend as they walked into the hallway, "Hiro, when I was putting the food from our picnic away last night, I saw the flowers you picked for me and I loved them. Thank you."

"You're welcome, I guess." Hiro answered shyly.

"And now I'd like to return the favor because I saved a Valentine's Day gift for you."

"What's that?"

Without even answering, GoGo takes a tube of red lipstick out of her jacket pocket, applies it to her lips, grabs Hiro and smothers him with kisses. When she finishes, her lipstick is smeared all over Hiro's face. Hiro blushes tomato red while having a love struck expression, which causes GoGo to giggle. Both are really happy that they are able to make the best Valentine's Day ever for each other and most of the time, they wanted each other to be one another's valentine for life. Hiro and GoGo would be looking forward to next year's Valentine's Day with each other.

* * *

 **So there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed this wonderful Hiro/GoGo Valentine's Day one-shot special! As I said in the beginning, there was some Fred/Honey in the story, but it mostly focused on Hiro/GoGo. Please do review, follow and favorite this chapter! I will be working on the next Hir-oGo one-shot at the end of February or the beginning of March.**

 **Thank you and see you in the next one-shot!**


	30. Bowling

**Hey, everybody, I'm back with another Hiro/GoGo one-shot! Yep, that's right! Before I start, I'd like to take my time to say thank you for all of you guys reviewing on my "Hiro and GoGo Fluffs" story and because of your support, I've reached 75 reviews and this story is becoming very, very successful! I thought I'd never get this far, but I guess the more HiroGo one-shots I write, the more reviews I'll probably receive. Anyway, I'd really like to thank you all and your reviews really mean a lot to me.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Big Hero 6" or any of the characters. Disney owns it no matter what.**

It was a normal day in San Fransokyo and Hiro is eating pancakes for breakfast with his friends at the Lucky Cat Cafe.

"So, guys, what do you want to do today?" Hiro asked his friends.

"Well, we went to the zoo yesterday." GoGo commented.

"And we went to the movies the other day." Honey added in.

"You know what I think we should that we haven't done in a long time?" Fred questioned.

"What should we do?" Wasabi asked.

"We should go bowling at Alley Cats Lane!"

"You're right, Fred. We haven't gone bowling in a long time." Hiro submitted. "Let's do that!"

As soon as they were done eating, they headed out the door to Wasabi's car.

Wasabi used the car GPS to guide the team to the local bowling alley.

After a short drive, the team finally arrived at the bowling alley called Alley Cats Lane. They parked the car in the parking lot, paid their costs, got shoes that fit them, got their own bowling balls and prepared for bowling.

Hiro, GoGo, Honey, Fred and Wasabi got their turns to roll their balls. Hiro went first since he is the leader. When he first rolled his ball, he knocked down all the pins and got a strike! "Whoo!" he shouted in celebration, causing the others to share heartfelt laughs.

When it was GoGo's turn, she knocked down five pins on the first shot and knocked down the rest with her second shot and got a spare.

"Wow, GoGo." Hiro congratulated his girlfriend. "That was impressive."

"Thank you." she replied with a smirk.

Honey knocked down five pins on her first shot and only one on her second. "Darn!" she exclaimed.

Fred knocked down nine pins on his first shot and knocked down the remaining one on his second one and got a spare. "Yes!" he cheered, throwing his arms in the air and jumping up and down.

Wasabi only knocked down three pins on his first shot and didn't knock down any on his second shot. "No!" he shouted and buried his face with his hands.

Hiro got the most points during the first ten rounds. Baymax added one mark to Hiro on the scoreboard shown on his stomach.

The team spent most of their day hanging out at the bowling alley. When it was lunchtime, they ate at a small cafe where they ate from stools at counters. Hiro and GoGo ate pizza, Honey and Fred ate burgers, and Wasabi ate hot dogs.

When they got back to bowling, Hiro got a turkey for getting three strikes by knocking down all ten pins thrice. Fred got two spares. At the end of the tenth round, Hiro won again, prompting Baymax to add another point to him on the scoreboard.

Throughout today, some of the team members got points for winning the most points during the ten rounds. By now, Hiro won four, GoGo got three and so did Honey, Fred got two, but Wasabi hasn't won any.

At around 3:30, the team decided to call it quits. Hiro won by receiving 10 points. GoGo got seven, Honey got five, Fred got three, and Wasabi only got one.

As they exited the alley and walked out to the car, Hiro was smiling, happy that he won. GoGo held his hand and looked at him with a smile as if to say "Congratulations". Honey and Fred were proud of their friend for winning. Wasabi was heavily disappointed, but couldn't scowl in front of his friends.

As they drove home, GoGo said to Hiro, "Hiro, I'm very proud of you for winning the game today, and I have two rewards for you. First, I'm letting you stay with me at my house tonight."

"Cool. I love spending nights at your house." Hiro replied as his heart soared.

She chuckles at that. "And here's your second reward." She puts her arm around him and smooches his cheek, causing him to blush.

* * *

 **So, another Hir-oGo one-shot has ended! I know I said I planned to write this at the end of February or the beginning of March, but I got so busy with work, that I didn't have the time to do so. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Be sure to always review, follow and favorite this chapter! As usual, I'll be working on the next one-shot! Until the next chapter, everybody!**

 **Thank you and T.T.F.N. Ta-ta for now!**


	31. Nightmare

**Hey, everybody! I'm back with another Hir-oGo one-shot! Like I said in the previous chapter, I've been with work and didn't have time for writing. Lately, I've been working all seven days each week. But today, I was given one day off this week. Since spring is right around the corner, I've been working super hard on this one-shot that I thought of on my own and as always, I'd like to share it with you guys. This one-shot is really cute, but with some hurt/comfort moments. You know, I'm really happy with how this story is turning out to be, but I still need more followers and/or favorites so this story can become a bigger success. I'd really like to thank you guys for supporting me. Alright, it's time to start the next chapter of the "Hiro and GoGo Fluffs"! P.S. This takes place after the previous chapter.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: "Big Hero 6" and all of their characters belong to Disney.**

Hiro Hamada is spending the night with his girlfriend, GoGo Tomago, at her house. She allowed him to stay with her tonight as an award for getting the most points for bowling at Alley Cats Lane.

The two lovebirds spent the day together hanging out. They had friendly conversations, watched television and had a romantic dinner by candlelight. They even shared passionate kisses on each other's lips.

That night, they are sleeping together in GoGo's bed. Hiro was sleeping perfectly, but GoGo is tossing, turning and whimpering in her sleep. That means that she is having a nightmare.

In her nightmare, she and her teammates are at an outdoor concert watching a singer perform on stage while playing a guitar. The team enjoyed listening to the singer sing and danced to the rhythm of the music. Fred mouthed along with the lyrics.

But then, all of a sudden, gunfire was heard coming from a close-by hotel. Bullets rained everywhere onto the innocent crowd.

"Run! Run for cover!" Hiro cried, looking all scared.

The team started scrambling for cover, but the gun from the hotel kept firing as bullets struck Honey multiple times before she collapsed to the ground.

"Honey!" Fred screamed. He gets down to where Honey fell and held her now lifeless body since her eyes are closed and there are bleeding bullet holes on her head, face, neck and heart.

"No!" he exclaimed.

"Fred, come on! This is no time for mourning! We have to get out of here!" Hiro shouted.

But just as Fred was starting to stand up, more bullets hit him several times in the chest before he too dies and collapses. Wasabi and Hiro die next when they got struck by bullets.

As more bullets came raining down on the crowd as they continued to run for cover, GoGo ran over to Hiro's dead body, which has blood-drawn bullet holes on his face and chest and collapses to her knees.

"Hiro! No!" she shouted as tears started filling her eyes. Before she knew it, the gun coming from the hotel that's close by started firing again and bullets flew in different directions onto the crowd. They also hit GoGo all over her body, causing her to scream in pain and agony.

Back in real life, she was still tossing and turning. Then she woke herself up as she screamed at the top of her lungs. She started panting heavily and felt her body. She is still alive!

"It was a dream. It was only a dream! I'm still alive! I haven't been shot!" Then she looked at the clock. It was 1:00 AM.

"GoGo, I heard you screaming in your sleep, so I want to make sure you were okay." Hiro said seriously since his girlfriend's screaming woke him from his sleep.

GoGo was still shaken and is hyperventilating as she spoke. "Oh, Hiro, thank goodness we're alright!"

Hiro wraps a comforting arm around her. "Of course we are. Why wouldn't we be?"

"I just had the worst nightmare anyone would ever have."

"Tell me everything."

"We and our other teammates were at an outdoor concert watching a singer perform." GoGo explained. "Then suddenly, someone from a close-by hotel starting firing a gun and bullets were flying everywhere, hitting the crowd, including us. Honey got shot first, then Fred and afterward, Wasabi, you and then me." She hyperventilated and breathed shakily again.

"Don't worry, my sweet." Hiro said as he pulled her close to him. "That will never happen to us and neither the rest of our friends."

"Really?"

"Really-really. Let me go get a glass of water. Maybe it'll help calm you down." Then he left the room and went downstairs.

While waiting for Hiro to return, GoGo grabbed a paper bag that was sitting on her nightstand that's beside her bed and breathed into it which helps calm her down a bit.

Then Hiro came back into the room with a glass of water.

"Here you go." he said as he gave her the glass. "It's fresh water with ice cubes."

"Thanks." she replied as she drank the glass. "I needed that." She puts the glass down on the nightstand.

The two lovers got back in bed and covered themselves with the blanket, wrapped each other in their arms and stared at each other with love. They also shared a romantic goodnight kiss on the lips before falling back to sleep in each other's arms for the night.

* * *

 **Woohoo! Another Hiro/GoGo one-shot I've written is finished! So, I hope you guys all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading this one-shot and please review, follow and favorite it! I really can't thank you guys enough for all of these reviews you've been giving me ever since I started this story. You know, I think Hiro and GoGo would make the perfect couple along with Honey and Fred since Hir-oGo is my O.T.P. along with Fro-ney. I also have some other O.T.P.'s from different movies like Hiccup/Astrid from "How to Train Your Dragon", Ted/Audrey from "The Lorax", Sherman/Penny from "Mr. Peabody & Sherman", Max/Gidget from "The Secret Life of Pets", and many more.**

 **I got the idea for GoGo's nightmare from the Las Vegas shooting which happened last year on October 1st. It happened at a country concert where many people were killed and injured. Country singer Jason Aldean was on stage performing when the shooting occurred. A gunman opened fire on a huge crowd of concertgoers from his hotel room, killing and wounding them.**

 **Anyway, the next Hir-oGo one-shot will be out soon, so stay tuned for it. Thank you and T.T.F.N. Ta-ta for now!**


	32. Dance in the Rain

**Hey, everybody, I'm back! That's right, I have returned with another Hir-oGo one-shot as I promised in those last chapters and here it is! This is another Hiro/GoGo one-shot that I have written on my own and I've been working very hard on it; so please, don't post rude, mean or offensive reviews. Gee, I can't believe that I'm still keeping up with this story ever since I started it last year! Alright, I spoke too long and now I'm going to start the next chapter right about now!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I strictly don't own "Big Hero 6" or any of the characters. Disney will always own it.**

Hiro and GoGo are out camping at the same lake where they camped out and went fishing last time. They pitched their tent under a tree by the lake and unpacked the things they brought with them.

They hang out all day by talking, swimming in the lake and eating a pizza they bought at a local pizza restaurant in San Fransokyo for dinner.

After they finish eating, they are sitting in the tent on the inflatable mattress that they will sleep on and talking with the portable radio on.

"You know, Hiro, I watched the weather this morning, and the meteorologist said that it's supposed to rain this evening between 6:00 and 6:30." GoGo said.

Hiro checked the time on his phone which said 6:20. He peeked outside the tent and saw the sky covered with overcast gray clouds.

"You're right, GoGo." he answered. "In fact, it might start raining any minute now."

About two and a half minutes later, the pounding of rain is heard.

"Well, what do you know." Hiro commented. "It's raining now."

GoGo responds with a chuckle.

A short time later, it is dusk and the rain is still pouring. The couple was starting to get bored.

"Is there anything we can do instead other than staying in this tent?" GoGo asked.

Hiro thought and thought until he came up with something. "You want to dance?"

They danced together before, but not in rain.

"We've never danced in rain before, so I don't see why not." GoGo answered.

With that said, they take off their clothes and don their swimwear that they wore to swim in the lake while GoGo inserts a disc into the radio, which plays waltz music, and turns up the volume so it'll be loud enough for them to hear.

The two lovers exit the tent into the rain and begin waltzing. Hiro takes GoGo's right hand with his left hand and puts his right hand on her waist. Not too long, they were dancing the rainy evening away as the music continued to play for a while and rain continued to fall on them. They exchanged loving smiles the whole time.

Before long, as the two lovebirds continued to dance, they became lost in each other's loving embraces that they didn't realize they were dancing on a dock that goes from the shallow end of the lake to the deeper end.

A minute or two later, they have reached the end of the dock and don't realize until too late that they approached the edge of the pier, lost their footing and fell into the water! Good thing they were wearing their swimwear.

Seconds after the couple went under the water, they rose back to the surface.

"Sorry." Hiro said with a sheepish laugh.

"It's okay." GoGo answered. "I guess we became so lost in our embraces that we forgot to look where we were stepping."

"Yeah."

But now that they're in the lake, they decided to swim again like they did earlier that afternoon. They swam underwater while holding hands and floated. They also liked the sights of each other's wet hair.

Sometime later, the two lovers climbed out of the water and are back on shore. It is still raining. Despite being soaked all over from head to toe, both had big smiles on their faces. They enjoyed getting wet from the rain and the lake.

As they stood by their tent as the rain continued to pour, GoGo said to Hiro, "Hiro, thank you for dancing and swimming in this rain with me. I really liked getting wet."

"So did I." Hiro answered. "Unlike that time when we were completely soaked all over after that car chase."

"We were wearing our clothes and didn't like it at all because we were cold from the wetness."

"Well, good thing we are wearing our swimwear now."

"Yeah. You know, Hiro, I adore your hair when it's soaked."

Hiro's eyes widened in surprise. He couldn't believe what he heard from his girlfriend.

"Thanks, GoGo. I adore your hair when it's wet too. I also like when you're wet while you're wearing your swimsuit."

She smiles widely at the compliment. "Thank you!" Then she throws her arms around him and passionately kisses him on the lips, making his cheeks blush.

Hiro wraps his arms around her waist and reciprocated the kiss.

When they pulled away, Hiro said, "Well, we better get back in the tent and dry off before we catch a cold." And that's what they did.

Later that night, it had stopped raining and the lovely couple are back in their clothes and are laying down on the mattress in their tent, ready for a good night's sleep.

"Hiro, I had a great time today. Thank you for asking me out today." GoGo said.

"You're very welcome." Hiro replied with satisfaction. "Uh, we've never kissed in rain before."

"No, we haven't. Well, there's a first time for everything."

They shared another kiss on the lips until they fell asleep in each other's arms. Hiro was happy that he and his girlfriend went out on another date, especially that rainy dance, swim and kiss.

* * *

 **Wow! I can't believe I just finished another one-shot! Is it just me or is time going by really fast? Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it and please review, follow and favorite this chapter and I'll be writing another one-shot next week, so whatever you do, don't go anywhere!**

 **Thank you and see you later, alligator!**


	33. Movie Night

**Hi, guys. I'm back with another Hir-oGo one-shot! OMG, I can't believe that I wrote almost 35 chapters and look at how many reviews, favorites and followers I got! I really can't thank you guys enough for making this story a really big success! If it weren't for any of you, then i wouldn't have gotten this far. There's also something that I need to tell you all, but I'll wait until the end of this chapter if you don't mind. Let's get to reading this one-shot, shall we?**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "Big Hero 6" nor any of the characters. They all belong to Disney.**

GoGo was sitting in the dining room at her house, eating grilled cheese sandwiches for dinner.

After finishing her dinner and eating ice cream for dessert, her phone rang. She answers it with "Hello?"

"Hey, GoGo!" Hiro said over the phone. "I was thinking, would you like to come over to my home tonight and watch a movie with me?"

"I like the sound of that!" GoGo replied eagerly. "I hope it's not the one where the ship sinks."

"Of course it's not. We both hate that movie because it has a sad ending."

"Then what movie are we watching?"

"You'll see. It's a surprise."

"Alright, I'm on my way over."

"Excellent. I'll see you when I get here." With that, they hung up and GoGo drove to the Lucky Cat Cafe on her motorcycle.

While waiting for GoGo to arrive, Hiro is in his room searching the cabinet for a movie for them to watch.

Just as Hiro chose the perfect movie to watch with his girlfriend, the doorbell rang. He runs to the door and answers it. When he opens the door, GoGo is there.

"Hi, Hiro!" she greets him with a smile.

"Hey, sweetheart!" he replied.

She enters and she heads upstairs to Hiro's room where a television is sitting.

Hiro put some microwavable popcorn and placed it in the microwave for three minutes. When the popcorn started popping, he took out a large bowl from the cabinet and waited for it to finish popping. Just as the microwave went off, he carefully took the hot, steaming popcorn out and opened it with a fork until the steam vanished. Once the popcorn cooled down, he carefully poured the popcorn into the bowl and threw the empty bag away.

When Hiro carried the bowl of popcorn to his room, GoGo said to him, "I see that you chose that we're going to watch 'Dude, Where's My Car?'. We always laugh at the part where he smashes the speaker box at the drive-thru."

Just as the movie starts playing, Hiro places the bowl of popcorn next to GoGo.

Hiro ate a small handful of popcorn as he watched the movie.

When they got to the scene where Jesse smashes the speaker box when the lady kept saying "and then", the two lovebirds started laughing so hard.

After they settled down from all that hard laughing, they continued to eat more handfuls of popcorn while watching the movie.

Soon, the bowl of popcorn is empty and the two lovers were enjoying the movie. About halfway through, Hiro and GoGo snuggled up against each other, wrapped up in warm arms and often glance at each other with loving smiles.

Once the credits started rolling on the screen, Hiro picked up the empty bowl and put it in the sink downstairs in the kitchen. Then he went back upstairs and sat right back down with GoGo and there was something he had to tell her and it was important.

"You know, since we watched that movie together," Hiro started to say. "Should we do this more often?"

GoGo knew what he was saying and suggested, "Maybe next weekend, we'll have a movie night with our other teammates."

"Sure. And you can pick out the movie next time."

GoGo smiled and nodded at his response as he ejected the DVD and placed it back into the case before turning the TV off. Suddenly, he was pulled into a hug by GoGo and allowed her to hug him.

"Thank you for asking me a movie date tonight." she said politely.

"You're welcome." he said happily.

Suddenly, Hiro wraps his arms around GoGo's waist, pulled her close to him and kissed her on the lips. She was surprised at first, but then she returned the kiss as their faces began to blush.

A short while later, they got into Hiro's bed, and exchanged kisses on each other's lips until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **And there you guys have it! For all of you Hir-oGo shippers that wanted to see a one-shot about Hiro and GoGo watching a movie, then there you go! That's what you get and I hope that you all enjoyed it. Now there is something that I wanted to tell you guys and I've been keeping this in for a while now. I'm thinking about ending this story. Why? Because I'm going to be working all seven days for the next few weeks and won't have time for writing. Just so you know, the next chapter is going to be the last one. I'm sorry if I upset you, but everything has to come to an end you know. Don't worry, I'll still be on FanFiction and I will never,** _ **EVER,**_ **leave you guys. I hope you all understand this after with what I said before and now that we're done with this chapter, please do review, follow and favorite this chapter!**

 **For those of you readers that I have upsetted, I'm going to make it up to you by making the final chapter have a special ending, and no, it won't have Hiro and GoGo dying. I hate stories with characters that die at the end.**

 **Thank you and I'll see you in the final chapter!**


	34. Married Life

**Well, this is it, everybody. This is the last and final chapter of the "Hiro and GoGo Fluffs". I'd really like to thank all of you guys for making this Hir-oGo story a humongous success and I never thought I'd get there this far, but because of you, you've inspired me to continue working on this story. I'll admit, I'm very sad to be ending this story, but on the bright side, I had a lot of fun writing it. So, I guess we should probably get onto the last chapter of the story and this one-shot will have a happy ending, so I hope you all enjoy this as much as I do. Again, thank you so much! I feel like I'm gonna cry! (Well, in a good way.)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: All of the "Big Hero 6" characters, along with my O.T.P. belong to Disney.**

Hiro Hamada is now in his late teens, presumably 18 or 19, and GoGo Tomago is now in her early 20s. They've been together for four years hanging out together, dating and helping their teammates protect San Fransokyo from danger.

Last year, they had graduated college. That same year, Hiro asked GoGo on Christmas Eve to marry her, and she accepted his proposal.

They got married a week before Valentine's Day. Aunt Cass and their friends, parents and other relatives attended their wedding. A few days after they got married, they moved into a nice house that they purchased when they saved up enough money from a job that Hiro got.

Nine months later, they had a daughter named Cassie, a name that Hiro suggested to be named after his aunt. Five years later, they had a son named JoJo. Now that they had a son and daughter, Hiro and GoGo felt that their family was perfect and complete. They never thought that they could be this happy together.

Four years later, it is now bedtime for the family. While GoGo puts her children to bed, Hiro is in the kitchen eating three cookies and drinking milk for his bedtime snack.

He walks into the hallway where he hears his wife singing their now 9-year-old daughter and 4-year-old son a lullaby.

" _If you can see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along, so why can't you see? You belong with me. Standing by and waiting at your back door. All this time, how could you not know, baby? You belong with me, you belong with me._ "

Hiro sighs lovingly when he heard GoGo sing. Her singing sounded like a bell and was so beautiful that it made Hiro sigh with love and compassion. It also put Cassie and JoJo to sleep.

Once GoGo left their children's room, they went to their room and went to bed themselves.

Hiro and GoGo didn't know where the future was going to take them from there, but whatever life had in store for them, they'll be ready. And as long as they're together, by each other's side, nothing could go wrong.

They will never be separated from each other ever again and they would always be a family forever and ever.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Well, that's it, everybody! That concludes the "Hiro and GoGo Fluffs" story! I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot and the whole story, so please do review, follow and favorite it! I'd really, really like to thank you all for giving me lots and lots of inspiration for me to continue this story and I think this story might end up on TV Tropes in the future! (I hope.) Before I go, I'd like to thank everyone who left reviews on this story since the beginning to the end.**

 **Orangebird124**

 **Bubbles13**

 **EL Presidente**

 **Cam the History Man24**

 **And many more who reviewed it**

 **I really hope you all enjoyed this story and I actually had a lot of fun writing it. Look at how far I've become and it turned out to be a big success! Thank you guys so much once again! I don't know what I'd even do without you guys! I really don't! So, I'm going to be working for the next few weeks all seven days, and I don't know when I will have the next day off. I'll still be around, but remember, this is NOT goodbye. It's see you next time. No rude, mean or offensive reviews are allowed, though. I actually feel proud of myself for completing this story and I'm always happy with how this story turned out to be. Thanks for always being there for me and hopefully I will get to see you again someday! Once again, please do review, follow and favorite this final chapter, but keep your complaints and insults to yourself!**

 **Thank you and adios amigos!**


End file.
